Their Secret Lives
by VillageVoice
Summary: Sequel to ‘How to Bring Her Back.’ Detective Olivia Benson is not more, Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot is no more, even their daughter Mackenzie CabotBenson is not more. So who is more?
1. The First Day of the Rest of your Life

**Law & Order: Special Victims Unit  
**'**Their Secret Lives'**

**Disclaimer: **Law & Order" Special Victims Unit and all characters associated with it belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. All other characters and places are mine and mine alone. If there is a real person or place that I have named in my story, it is purely coincidental.

**Summary: **Sequel to 'How to Bring Her Back.' (A/N: If you have yet to read 'How to Bring Her Back,' I strongly suggest that you do so before you start 'Their Secret Lives.' It will make a lot more sense if you do.) Detective Olivia Benson is not more, Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot is no more, even their daughter Mackenzie Cabot-Benson is not more. So who is more?

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, but please be nice.**

A/N: Alexandria, Wyoming is not a real city in Wyoming. I made it up and take full credit for it. Too bad you can't visit it though; it is a truly beautiful place. I also made up Benton College. As far as I know, it does not exist.

**

* * *

**

**Cabot Crossing – Alexandria, Wyoming**

The agent turned left onto Cabot Crossing, a dark, deserted street brought to life only by the light emanating from a few strategically placed street lamps.

"Cabot Crossing?" "Alexandria, Wyoming?" The vehicle's oldest two occupants asked simultaneously in disbelief.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding."

The agent eyed the fair-haired woman and her older companion through the rear view window. "Now listen up you two." She adjusted the mirror so that she could see all of the passengers. "And you."

"Wha-" Mackenzie began, but was cut off.

"From this point on, you are Jenn Taylor and Lorri Costa; two brilliant professors at Benton College." Olivia and Alex both shot daggers at the younger woman. At the rate they were going, they half expected their real names to be up in lights somewhere.

"You two are blissfully happy, but not so happy as to draw unnecessary attention to yourselves." That earned her two over exaggerated sets of eye rolls and a muffled chuckle from the vehicle's youngest human occupant.

She continued right along. "You two have a beautiful daughter, Gabrielle Renée, who is named after Jenn and my youngest sister who died tragically at the age of three and a half months after contracting bacterial meningitis. You will read the full story behind that as well as your full bios in your files, which I will give to you once we're in the new house and I'm certain that the place is secure."

"Wouldn't it have made more sense to have had us already have read our files?" Mackenzie questioned. "I mean, it's not like we've had anything to do for the past three days."

The agent sighed. "Well then I guess it's time that you learn that nothing in this world makes sense. But . . ." She steered the car up a long gravel driveway. " . . to answer your question, yes, it would have made sense, but we couldn't take the risk of having any one of you seen with the files, _especially_ not on the plane. By giving them to you once you've already been successfully relocated, the risk of anyone seeing them is virtually eliminated."

"Guess that explains the million flight changes." Mackenzie said to herself.

The vehicle pulled to a stop and the engine quieted.

"Wait, what do you mean '_virtually_ eliminated?'" Alex questioned.

"Well there is always the possibility of nosey neighbors who have a habit of showing up at the most inconvenient time. And, that is one of the reasons I'll be staying with you for a while. In the event that someone does show up while you're getting to know your new selves or having an identity crisis and a neighbor or two decide to show up, I will entertain the guests." After her little speech, she quickly hopped out of the car.

"Please tell me she's not always this peppy."

Alex gently pushed the teen out of the vehicle. "God let's hope not."

Olivia laughed. "And just think, she's your sister."

Alex groaned. "Don't remind me."

Once outside, the three got their first look, albeit in total darkness, at what would be their new home for the next few weeks, months, or however long they would be forced to stay in hiding.

Mackenzie squinted for a few moments and then nodded. "Yep, I can definitely live here. Nice choice mom."

Olivia turned to Alex. "You picked this house?"

"Well Mackenzie and I did, but yeah. The only thing we didn't know was where it was."

"**_Hey_** remember . . . names." The agent scolded. "Now, Gabrielle get your dog out of the back and then let's get in the house a.s.a.p."

Mackenzie got the ever-growing Collie pup out of the SUV and then followed her 'aunt' into the house.

"Hey ladies." The agent called from the open doorway. "Let's get inside before anyone notices and attempts to make contact."

Just to spite the agent, Alex and Olivia took their time getting their overnight bags and making their way up the walkway. "If anyone '_notices and attempts to make contact' _at 1:15 in the morning, they have got to go out and find themselves a life."

Olivia nodded, but seeing as it was so early in the morning and she and Alex were pretty much dead on their feet, they didn't stay outside for long. They would admire their new dwelling later, when there was more light and they could actually see it.

"Alright" The agent began once the two were inside. "I'm going to do a quick sweep of the place. It's already been thoroughly checked twice and we've had eyes on it 'round the clock since you picked the place, but I like to check myself before I'm satisfied."

Both Alex and Mackenzie couldn't help but laugh at the last phrase. The agent on the other hand, picked up her briefcase and didn't utter a single word. She obviously had her game face on.

Olivia looked to Alex who simply shrugged. The trio stood in silence for a little longer before the detective in Olivia would no longer keep quiet. "Why are we being so quiet?"

"We're just waiting for your daughter."

Alex adverted her eyes from the fireplace to which she has been starring and turned around to face the agent. "Mackenzie? Where is she?"

"_Gabrielle_ took the dog out in the back. She'll be in momentarily."

"She's in now." Mackenzie informed as she strode into the room, Lexie hot on her heels. "What's up?"

"Until I have finished checking the house, you all will be confined to your rooms. I would recommend going to sleep as the bedrooms are going to be the last rooms I check and there is _no_ talking in unchecked rooms."

"What if we only talk as the people we are now?"

The agent pondered this. "No, still too risky. It's best to just go to sleep; make as little noise as possible. I should be done by morning."

"It is morning." Mackenzie mumbled.

"I thought you said you were only going to do a quick sweep." Olivia reminded.

"Trust me, a few hours is a quick sweep for me. _IF_ we had more time, I would take a few days . . . Now Jenn, Lorri, your bedroom is down the hall, first door on the right. Gabrielle, your bedroom is -"

Mackenzie cut her off. "Up the stairs and to the left. First door on the right."

"Great, so let's get going. The sooner I am certain that this place is safe, the sooner you can start getting to know yourselves."

Mackenzie did as her new aunt told and went upstairs to bed without another word. Alex and Olivia on the other hand, had other ideas.


	2. Raindrops on Roses

Hey guys, I know its been a really long time since I've last posted . . . like a year, but here is my next chapter. My muse seems to think that her year long vacation was long enough.

Anyway, just to change some confusion This was all supposed to happen like a year or two ago, so Olivia is 38, Alex is 32 and Mackenzie is 16. I know she was 16 like 2 years ago, but just go with it. And, I know its beena while, so you may want to familiarize yourself with the story that comes before this one, "How to Bring Her Back" and then the first chapter of this story.

As always, R/R but please be nice

* * *

It was well after eleven-thirty by the time Alex and Olivia decided to join the world of the living. 

"Well . . . well . . . well, look who finally decided to join us."

Alex shot the agent her signature "I'm-going-to-nail-you" look usually reserved for perps right before she did, in fact, nail them to the wall. This former ADA was clearly not a morning person. While living in New York and working as the Assistant District Attorney of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, she had gotten to use waking up early, but her first few months she rarely even got out of bed. She was too depressed to deal with the world. That eventually passed and she was able to get out of bed, however, only with the help of powerful anti-depressants.

Olivia on the other hand, had a "no sleep" gene embedded in her DNA. Years of early wake-up calls and going days without sleep had made her able to be wide-awake on the smallest amount of sleep. The detective parted ways with the younger woman and joined the agent in the kitchen. She stretched out and sat down at the counter, the agent's accusing eyes on her the whole time. "What can I say?"

The agent handed Olivia a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "So much for not making a sound last night."

Olivia smirked as she took a sip of her coffee. "What can I say?"

". . . So I know that you guys don't have much in the line of clothing, so I was thinking that we could go shopping in a few days, outside of the city of course, and after you've memorized your files."

"I take it the house passed the test."

The agent nodded. "I checked everything but your bedroom, which I am not going anywhere near after last night. Where did my sister go?"

Olivia stared at the younger woman for a moment thoroughly confused, but she was a quick study. "She went to go check on Mac . . . er . . . Gabrielle."

"She actually only went up to bed maybe an hour ago. We – well _she's_ been up for since a little before six; I never went to bed."

"Is she okay? Was she having trouble sleeping?"

"She . . . ah . . ." The agent took a minute. "She had a rough night."

Olivia nodded. "Was it the nightmares again?"

The agent shrugged.

"Why didn't she wake one of us up? We're her parents; we're supposed to be the ones to wake-up with her in the middle of the night."

"It was fine. I was already up, so we talked."

"About the dream?"

"I can't tell you. I promised her I wouldn't."

"I'm her mother. Please, tell me what's going on?"

"I _can't_ tell you. Not when I'm acting as her doctor."

"Doctor? Listen, I know I have only been up for a little while, but I can usually follow a little better than this. Now tell me, _what_ is going on?'

"Olivia, I _can't_. Don't you think that I would? I honestly wish that I could. This girl is hurting and there is nothing I can do . . . But as long as I am acting as her psychiatrist . . . other than that, there is nothing more I can tell you."

Olivia shook her head. "So you're not going to tell me how to help my own daughter?"

"I can't."

"Fine." Olivia stood up. "Then I'll go talk to her myself."

The only thing Olivia remembered when hearing where the teen's bedroom was that it was down the hall. Her detective skills were not exactly on high last night. She was focusing more on the beautiful blonde who was by her side.

It took Olivia's eyes a minute to adjust to the light different between the floors, but she could definitely make out the figure sitting on the floor, "Alex?"

The younger woman turned her face to meet Olivia's concerned gaze, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Alex." Olivia rushed to her side. "Alex? . . Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" She moved the mass of blonde hair away from Alex's face and whipped a fallen tear from her pale cheek. "Ally . . . talk to me sweetie."

Alex looked up and tried to blink away the tears. "She won't talk to me Liv."

"She's been through a lot. Most ra –" She stopped herself.

"Most what Liv?"

Olivia looked away. _'Most rapes aren't even reported to the police, never mind the parents.'_ She made a mental note to apologize to her agent friend later. "I can't tell you."

"Olivia, she is a child. I am her mother."

"I'm sorry Alex, but as long as she's over the age of consent, there's nothing I can tell you." She had one big apology to make.

Alex stood up in shock, bringing Olivia with her. "Consent? Was she raped?" Then it hit her. "You were going to say 'most rapes.'" More tears started to fall. "Oh my God."

Olivia grabbed Alex and drew her away from their daughter's bedroom. "Now Alex, I did not say that."

"Olivia, my daughter was raped. Do you even know what she went through?"

Olivia sat down. "Assuming that she was raped, which I did not say, she probably wouldn't have told me everything. But Alex – "

"Olivia, cut the 'I-can't-tell-you' bullshit.

"As much as I want to, I can't betray her confidence. Not about this."

Alex jumped up and started pacing. "Jesus Christ Olivia."

"Alex I am sorry, I really am, but this is something she needs to tell you when she's ready. She was hoping that by moving here she could leave all of that behind and move on."

Alex sighed and slid down next to Olivia. "I just need to know."

Olivia put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I know . . . I'm sure if you brought Mackenzie up online you'd come up with the gist of it."

"No, you're right." She wiped her face. "I can't betray her trust like that. I'll just have to wait."

The door down the hall opened and Mackenzie tentatively stepped out. "Can I talk to you?"

Olivia pinched Alex's thigh. "Me?"

Mackenzie nodded and Alex and Olivia stood up. "Well I'll just, uh . . ." Olivia spotted Lexie. "I'll take the dog out. "The two left and Alex and Mackenzie went into her room to talk.

---------------------------

It was the next day and Mackenzie had memorized her file, so she was allowed to go out and ride. Olivia and Alex on the other hand, were another story. "I can't believe you two let a sixteen-year-old beat you."

"How come she gets a break and we don't?"

"Well, first of all, because she's a child and you

Re a grown woman. Second of all she's not taking a break, she's finished. Instead of playing hooky all afternoon, she buckled down and got to work . . . Where did my sister go?"

"She went to go check on Ma – ah – Gabrielle."

"She's out riding."

"I know that."

"Gabrielle really missed Xena."

Olivia nearly choked on her coffee. "Oh Alex is going to _love_ this."

"Love what?"

Olivia just shook her head and laughed as she imagined the battle about to take place. Just as she was about to get herself another cup of coffee, her girlfriend entered her line of sight. Not wanting to miss any of the action, she quickly sat herself right back down."

"Whose brilliant idea was it to turn my daughter into a flaming lesbian?" The former ADA questioned.

"And the fun begins" Olivia quickly narrated.

"Actually," The agent began. "Xena was the 'flaming lesbian,' so technically speaking . . ."

"Don't even go there Jess." Olivia warned.

"Go where? – Great job remembering my name by the way."

"Thank-you." Olivia nodded. "Alex is convinced that Gabrielle was the lesbian in the show and that she "turned" Xena."

"That's ridiculous. Xena was totally a lesbian long before Gabrielle even came into the picture. Why do you think she went around killing people by the hundreds and couldn't keep a single relationship? It was because she refused to admit her own sexuality."

"That's what I say" Olivia whole-heartedly agreed.

"It was only after Xena met Gabrielle that she came to terms with her feelings and truly started working for _'the greater good.'_ Gabrielle made her realize that there was nothing wrong with her sexuality."

"I agree, but I learned a long time ago that this is a useless battle."

"The notion that one of them turned the other, or that _anyone_ can turn _anyone_ is ridiculous."

"Thank-you! Finally someone said it . . . I knew I was going to like you." That was a lie.

With Olivia and Jess taking the same side, Alex went over to the coffee maker and poured herself a mug full of caffeine. If she had any hope of winning this argument she was going to need it. "Regardless of who turned who –" She looked to Olivia. "-or who realized first, the face is that you turned my daughter into a lesbian."

"She named her dog after you; does that make the dog a lesbian?"

"I am not a flaming lesbian like those warrior girls."

"You were last night." Olivia chimed in.

Alex turned a nice shake of red and kicked Olivia in the shin. "_Ow_."

"I hate to break up this little debate," Olivia interrupted. "but to quote the great William Shakespeare, 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'"

Alex grabbed her file and then power-walked it out of the room. Once she was out of view Olivia got p and put her mug in the sink.

Jess thought for a minute. "She is right though, it may be a bit too much of a coincidence. I totally forgot about the horse when I chose her name. Alright, since she's your daughter, you and Alex give her a new name by six o'clock and let me know."

Olivia was barely paying attention as she continued pouring a substantial amount of a certain clear liquid with a high amount if alcohol into Alex's forgotten coffee. "Don't worry." She sauntered out of the room. "She'll come around."

Jess shook her head and looked up at what Olivia had done. However, with Olivia now out of the room, if Alex realized what was done she didn't know how the former ADA would react, and she wasn't too sure she wanted to. With another look at the coffee concoction, she was out of the room. "I am not taking the _fall_ for this."


	3. The American Dream

Here's the next part. Hopy uoi all enjoy it.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, they keep me going. And I am sorry that one of you found the last chapter hard to read, but I went through it myself as did everyone else who read it and no one else found it hard to follow. But I will keep that in mind.

As always, Read & Review - But please be NICE

* * *

"I really wish that you two would just memorize your files before going outside." Jess pleaded for the fiftieth time.

Olivia opened the front door. "Forget it Jess, we're going."

"I appreciate the _sisterly_ advice," Alex began. "But we're going."

Mackenzie paused at the doorway. "Why can you see the house but we can't?"

"But you already saw it."

"I did, yes. But all that they've seen of it is a 5 x 7 and then a glimpse in the middle of the night." Olivia playfully pushed the girl out the door.

Alex laid a hand on her new sister's shoulder. "Well Jess, you are perfectly welcome to join us." Jess shot daggers at Alex, who just laughed. "Don't worry, we won't be out long."

"Wow." Once outside, Olivia was taken back simply by the landscape. A lawn of thick green grass rolled out like a welcome mat. Alex turned to Olivia. "We're not in Wyoming are we?"

Olivia shook her head. "Probably not."

From the bushed and flower beds up against the house all the way down to a small stone fence that separated the yard from the rest of the street it was all very well manicured a and thought out. The driveway, which was composed of an onyx colored gravel, began at the end of the yard with the two small pillars that began the fence, and wound itself in a half circle hugging the trees to the right and all the way up to the garage. About three-fourths of the way up, a walkway branched off, changing to large square stones matching the stone of the fence, and ended at the front steps.

In the middle of the lawn was a fountain of the same ivory stone that complied to make all of the other stone features of the yard. Around it was a pear-shaped pond complete with butterfly Koi, lily pads and lotus flowers. Flowers of white, rose, crimson, violet, lilac, sapphire, turquoise, coral, marigold, tangerine, lemon and every other color imaginable lined the edges of the driveway, walkway and small shrubs that bordered the house itself.

The house was also very beautiful, but it was a different kind of beauty. While the yard was full of natural beauty, the house was a complete architectural beauty. Beside the Cabot house, this was one of the largest houses this former detective had ever been in. Much too large for three, even four people, but she wasn't about to complain. She couldn't help but think that she and Alex would have to fill it up. She had heard that there was a fertility center near the house where they specialized in combining the DNA from the eggs of two women to produce a fertilized egg. She would have to bring that up with Alex at a later date. However, all of this was based on the notion that they were actually in Alexandria, Wyoming . . . which they may not be.

"Alright you three, enough's enough. Get back in this house." She disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared, and all three burst out laughing. It was Mackenzie who was the first to go, abandoning the tree swing for obedience. Alex moved to follow, but Olivia had her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Liv come on. We're in enough trouble already." But Olivia wouldn't budge, and without much resistance had her arms securely around Alex locking her in place. She kissed the blonde on the top of the head. "This is all ours Lex. How long had we been trying to do this in New York?"

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia and rested her head on her lover's chest. "I don't know."

"A house of our own – away from the city, a yard with room for you to plant, prune, week and do whatever it is that you do there, less demanding jobs that will allow us to be home more . . . A family - a beautiful daughter. We even have a dog. Now, I know you're more of a cat person, but –"

Alex silenced Olivia with a passionate kiss. "But nothing. There are no 'buts' in this life." The sound of Mackenzie laughing could be heard coming from inside the house. "We've got it all." And for the first time in a long time, Alex realized that she was truly and completely happy.

"It is pretty amazing."

"The American dream."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, twenty-first century style."

Alex snuggled deeper into Olivia's embrace. "I was so happy to be going home. Wisconsin was so cold and isolating – my house was lonely, my job didn't challenge me. I can't even count the amount of times I stayed at work well into the morning so that I wouldn't have to go back to that empty house. Sometimes the security guards would talk to me." She chuckled. "Then I started killing them in poker.

"But then I only had a few days in New York before I had to leave again. To another cold and isolating city. To another empty house, another boring job." She gave up fighting the tears. "I thought – I was told that I wouldn't even be able to see you. But then I did and I was going to have to leave you again. And then Mackenzie . . . Liv, I don't think my heart could have handled that again. It's too much."

"Shhh . . . baby its okay. I'm here now, Mackenzie's here now – we're both here, and nobody can take us away. Not this time. We're a family now; you, me and Mackenzie." She gently raised Alex's chin so they were looking straight at one another. "And _no one_ can change that. _No one_. Anywhere you go, we go – together." She leaned in and the two kissed. "Now, I think we should go inside before whats-her-name finds out."

Alex laughed, but refused to let Olivia move her arms from around her. "We still have to pick a name for Mackenzie."

"Oh right."

Alex looked up. "You have any suggestions? She's our daughter. You have just as much say in this as I do."

Olivia smiled. She had never had such a hard task. Choosing a name for your child could make them love you or hate you for life.

Alex read her thoughts. "And don't worry; this is just for while we're in the program. She's not going to hate you forever."

"Well, I've always liked the name Jordan. Strong, like the Jordan River."

Alex laughed. "And that crazy friend of yours."

"Jordan is not crazy." Alex gave her a look. "So her methods are a bit out there, but she deals with death every day, she's got to blow off steam somehow - and that craziness of hers has brought hundreds of killers to justice and saved countless lives."

Alex thought. "Jordan . . . it's strong, meaningful. Everything you have to consider when naming a child."

"Or I just like the name." Olivia said.

"That too. What about a middle name?"

The pair sat down on a nearby bench that surrounded a tree and thought. "How about Alexandra?" Olivia asked.

"No, that would confuse the hell out of me every time I heard it."

Olivia nodded. "Right."

"Renee?" Alex asked.

"We just fought with that woman in there about Mackenzie's name, that of which her middle name was . . ."

Alex sighed. "Renee."

Olivia looked around. "Isn't the hardest part supposed to be thinking of the first name?"

"You would think."

They both thought in silence for a while before finally Alex had it. "What's Casey's middle name?"

"McKenna, it was her mother's maiden name. Why?"

"Well because Casey doesn't go with Jordan, but McKenna does, if we change the spelling. I was just thinking that with everything Casey's done for us, this would be a nice way to honor her. Plus it's a good name, strong, meaningful."

"Or I just like it." Olivia laughed. "Jordan Makenna."

Alex smiled and looked up at Olivia. "Liv, we just named out first child."


	4. Sergeant FBI Overthrown

Olivia was willing to stake her own life on the fact that Jess had been in the military before becoming a federal agent. She had to be. Most likely the Marines Olivia figured. It's in the way she stood and paced around, the way she looks at them, her cut-to-the-chase attitude, and it would explain why it was almost one in the morning and she was still drilling Olivia, Alex and Mackenzie on their new identities. However, if it was up to 'Sergeant FBI,' they would all still be standing, but about an hour into this interrogation session she quickly gave up that idea.

Now, four hours later, she and Olivia were still going strong, but Alex was fading fast and Mackenzie was just about asleep. "Jordan . . ." No answer. "Jordan, it's your turn." Still no answer. "_Mackenzie_."

Mackenzie jerked awake. "What?!" Jess gave her what had become known as 'the look,' but not to be confused with Alex's 'The Look!' "Come on, can't we do this in the morning or something? We've been through this fifty-thousand times . . . I know who I am. I probably know Jordan better than I ever knew Mackenzie."

"One more time."

"Really. What is it going to hurt by letting her go to bed?" Alex asked. "She obviously knows everything."

"One more time."

Mackenzie slunked back in her chair and threw her head back in defeat. "Jordan Makenna Taylor-Costa born October 28th, 4lbs. 2oz., seven weeks early to Jen Taylor and a dead-beat dad in Providence, Rhode Island. I stayed in the hospital for three weeks then went home with my mother and grandparents. I know nothing about my father, nor the details surrounding my conception because frankly, I don't wanna know. I went to preschool in Providence, then mom and me –"

Alex cleared her throat.

"Mom and I." Mackenzie corrected. "Moved again when she finished college and got a job working for the Boston Attorney General's Office." She yawned then continued pressing the agent's buttons. "So then I went to the Boston Children's School for kindergarten through fifth grade and then transferred to Salem Middle School in 6th grade and spent freshman and sophomore year at the Salem High." Mackenzie took a minute to stretch out her arms. "My mom met my other mom when we were at a family reunion in Disney World when I was 6 – That's why I had to transfer schools, because when I was 8 they decided to buy a house together in Salem, New Jersey." She got up and head toward the stairs. "And the rest is history."

"Wait a minute." Jess yelled up. "What about things you do for fun? School activities? Extra-curricular."

"I quit" Mackenzie retorted.

Jess shot a pissed off look toward Olivia. Olivia turned to Alex. "She's your daughter."

Jess turned to Alex. "Alright then _mom_, your turn."

Alex kicked Olivia under the table.

"Ow."

She turned to Jess and smiled. "Jennifer 'Jenn' Elizabeth Taylor born and raised on a horse breeding farm in Winslow, Arizona. I had always loved the theatre, but my parents pushed me elsewhere."

The next day and after majorly catching up on their lost sleep Jess thought it would be a good day to go out shopping, seeing as they had no clothes left and the fact that she was going to have one serious rebellion on her hands if she didn't let Olivia, Alex and Mackenzie out of the house. True she was hard on them, but it was only because she wanted them to be as safe as possible in this life with no room for question. She wouldn't let what happened before happen to this family. Not again. All baby birds need to be set free sometime.

After handing out debit cards, credit cards, checkbooks, driver's licenses, work IDs, school IDs, car keys, house keys, cell phones and about a million other important things, the foursome was well on their way. After much pleading by . . . well, mostly from Mackenzie and Alex, Jess caved and they all went out to breakfast to begin their day.

This place was so completely different from New York and everything the family was used to. It was slow paced and quiet and you could actually swallow your food without wondering just what the hell you were eating, and no one disturbed you or rushed you out of the restaurant. This would take a little getting used to, but they were determined to make the best out of it.

"Why did you pick Serendipity?" Olivia asked.

Mackenzie shrugged. "I don't know. Serendipity means finding something fortunate in sort of unexpected or unforeseen circumstances. What better to describe us? With everything that happened, we still managed to find each other and now we're all together."

Alex leaned over and hugged Mackenzie. Then Olivia came around the table and joined in. "Okay, human being here. Need oxygen"

"I like the name." Olivia agreed. "But it's going to take that old mare a while to get used to it. She's pretty stubborn."

"She's not old." Mackenzie protested.

"Well, when you're her age you can be that stubborn too Liv . . . Wait, you already are."

Olivia faked a smile and turned back to Mackenzie. "What about Lexie?"

"Chloe."

"Why?"

"I like the name." Olivia just laughed.

"Alright you three, let's set some ground rules." Jess began. "The FBI will pay for everything until the money from your mother comes in as we agreed Alex, or until you get your first month's pay - whichever may come first." Alex had been the one to bring up using the money her mother left her in the will – well, a part of it. It was a lot of money so even a third of it could support the three without her or Olivia working. Of course it was going to take a while to move the money around so it can't be traced, but they'd get it in time

"So," Jess continued. "The Bureau will fit the bill until the money comes through. Until then, go easy. We'll take the money out of your account, but . . ."

They nodded.

"This is your first time out in a public setting, so we're not going to push it. We'll make it brief. Clothes today, other stuff later. Understand?"

Silence

"Understand?"

"Ah yeah." "Got it." "Sure."

Contrary to what they previously agreed to, there was nothing brief about their first day out. They're women, so they really can't be held accountable for their shopping habits. About two hours into their outing Jess gave up running between Mackenzie and the lovebirds. Olivia and Alex mostly stayed together, but Mackenzie was usually in a whole other section. So, she found a section between everyone and parked it there and did so at every store they went into. For the next five hours.

"I don't know." Alex began. "I mean I want to, don't get me wrong, but I just don't think that this is the right time."

Olivia nodded sadly, but hid her disappointment. "I understand."

Mackenzie pulled Alex to the side. "Mom, Olivia is crazy about you. Why won't you just do this one little thing for her?"

"Because it's not just a little thing. You grew up in another generation, things are different for you. You have different views. But this will be with me for the rest of my life. It will change how people look at me, what they think of me."

Jess got up. "It's a dress, not a baby. You'll wear it once and it'll end up in the back of your closet. Now can we please go?"

Mackenzie took the dress off the rack. "She's part of that generation too."

Alex did end up purchasing the dress, if for no other reason than Olivia thought she looked absolutely breath-taking in it. And it would take up more time, thus teaching Jess to ever yell at her.

Jess had phone calls to make and paperwork to fill out when they got home so that left Alex and Olivia to bring in all the bags from Jess's tightly packed car as their only other help has sprained her ankle tripping over a curb.

"I'm just worried that I'm going to have more free time on my hands than I know what to do with." Olivia said.

"Well, we'll plan things. We'll have a date night once a week and a family night. And I doubt that Mackenzie will be up before noon if she doesn't absolutely have to, so you could take the dog out for walks in the morning since you get up before God."

Olivia grabbed another bag. "I'm sorry, who?"

Alex blinked, confused. "Jordan. Right. Sorry." She sighed. "This is going to take me a while."

"Don't worry babe, it's going to take us all a while. Why don't we finish bringing this stuff in and then break-in that hot tub?"

Alex grabbed three more bags. "Ready when you are."

Mackenzie hobbled her way down the stairs. "Hey aunt Jess."

* * *

Jess looked up from her pile of paperwork. "Hey sweetie, you come down for more meds?" Mackenzie nodded. "Here, sit down and I'll get it for you." 

"Thanks." She sat down in the chair across from Jess's at the dining table. Jess placed two maroon pills and a glass of water in front of her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jess sat back down and went right back into her work.

"Where are my parents?"

"In the hot tub."

Mackenzie put up a hand. "Enough said."

Jess smiled then put her pen down. "Jordan, can you hold down the fort for a bit?" She had an idea.

* * *

Haha...yes yes yes...a cliffhanger. But don't worry, the next chapter is WELL worth the wait. Let's just say its not for...little eyes. 


	5. Dance By The Light of the Moon

I just want to thank the people who have been reviewing, but compared with the number of people who are reading the chapters, its not anywhere near matching up. So, review or I don't post anymore. It's really a waste of my time to keep doing this if no one's going to do their part.

Anyway, This chapter does contain MATURE themes, so readers beware

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set. Olivia sat there sipping her wine and staring at Alex. There was no moment ever before that was half as romantic. As the sun set more and more, she watched the light from the candle flames flicker across each and every one of Alex's gorgeous features. Those sky blue orbs, her impeccably high cheekbones and her ridiculously inviting lips. Olivia had never thought a day like this was possible - she with Alex again. Together without the picture of their own deaths in their heads, their child safe inside the house-their house. Out here just the two of them by candle fire and the seductive moonlight. The gentle hum of the jets brought Olivia's attention to the call of her own body. She looked at Alex; the deep flush on her pale skin, the deep red of her revealing bikini top.

Alex smiled and tucked a stray hair back into her clip. She knew Olivia was staring at her. They'd been talking and getting re-acquainted with one another, but as soon as the sun went down the mood took a whole new turn. Now, there was no ignoring her body and that of the beautiful woman in front of her. She could feel the pull of their two bodies that neither was in control of.

She drained her glass of wine and set it down then seductively floated the short distance to Olivia and situated herself straddling the older woman. She took Olivia's wine glass and repeated the same action as she had with her own. "Now . . . the former Miss Detective Benson" Alex whispered. "Why don't you stop talking and put those lips to good use."

Olivia was a bit taken back. Usually she was the one to initiate their love making. But then again what was so usual about being separated for two years because your other half had had a bounty on her head? She looked deep into Alex's eyes. They were dark with arousal, but Olivia looked deeper. Love. Passion. Longing. Without a second thought she brought a hand around the back of Alex's neck and brought the blonde's lips down to hers and kissed her deeply.

Without taking a second breath Alex slowly began tracing little circles around Olivia's knee cap. And she was right on the money. Two years may change a lot of things, but turn-ons are forever. Slowly her hand began to travel up Olivia's thigh past the thin fabric that made up the bottom of her bikini to the strings that held it together. Alex undid one side. "Uh Oh."

"Don't tease me Alex."

"Oh but I don't intend to Detective." She whispered into Olivia's ear. Then she nibbled on Olivia's right earlobe . . . another hot spot.

"I swear Alex."

"Not this time Olivia." She undid the top of Olivia's bikini with one quick movement. "I'm in charge now."

She brought her lips back to capture Olivia's and her tongue begged for entrance. It was quickly granted and she once again explored the warm sweet insides of Olivia's mouth. A place that was made for her.

While one hand was lazily drawing on Olivia's hip bone while the other untied the other side of her bathing suit. Then she completely ignored Olivia's now exposed lower half and ventured upward. She gently cupped Olivia's breast with her other hand still lazily drawing on Olivia's hip. It was just like revving up an engine. She softly brushed her thumb over the brunette's hardened nipple. Then she added pressure.

"Al-ex"

"Easy Liv. I'll get you there." She brought her mouth down to Olivia's now very swollen nipple and let her tongue flicker around the swollen area. Olivia let out a moan of pure ecstasy and then Alex began to suck.

"Lex…"

"What Liv. What do you want?"

Olivia leaned her head back and tried to form a thought. "I want . . . I need you . . . Inside me."

Alex brought her lips to Olivia's once again. "Your wish is my command." With one more kiss she plunged a few fingers deep into the core of Olivia's being. A few tears escaped the brunette, but Alex kissed them away. She started out slow, two years of celibacy can put a damper on one's sexual abilities, but they quickly warmed up to one another. With a steady pace she picked up speed. More and more until Olivia was right on the edge then she slowed down. Olivia cried out. A big smile took over Alex's face as she finally brought her partner over the edge as Olivia's orgasm took over; strong and powerful. Olivia rode Alex's hand hard until her orgasm subsided and then she collapsed in a bundle of exposed nerves. Alex withdrew her hand and licked off Olivia's juices. Juices only she was allowed access to. That thought turned her on more than anything she had just done . . . almost.

Olivia was about to pass out, but the sight of Alex licking off her own fluids from her slender fingertips brought her right back. Alex saw the arousal building in Olivia's eyes and decided to milk it for all it as worth. But Olivia wasn't having any of that. Alex liked to talk and tease a lot during sex, but Olivia was more action; the sights, the smells, the tastes.

After taking another minute to recover from her own orgasm she began a train of kisses beginning at Alex's jaw line, to her collarbone, top of the left breast, bottom of the right . . . all the way down to that soft spot between her hip and lower abdomen leaving little purple marks at every stop. Alex leaned into Olivia's every touch, needing more contact. Olivia undid the front clasp of Alex's top and peeled it off the younger woman. She sucked gently on one nipple and then the other; she was an equal opportunity provider.

The look on Alex's face was enough to make Olivia come again right then and there, but she already had her turn. This was for Alex. She wiped back her hair, now soaking from being underwater and grabbed Alex and pulled her in for another deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues were now in perfect rhythm with each other and it drove Alex completely crazy, which of course Olivia new. She bit down gently on Alex's lower lip as her hand descended under the water. She looked around to make sure no one was around. Even if there was, no one would be able to see them anyway, except for the candlelight. She scooped Alex up and brought her out of the hot tub and into the pool.

"Liv?"

"It was getting too hot in there." She sat down and sat Alex down right on top of her. It was a shock at first, the difference in the water tempertures, but they resumed their tongue tango and after reinstating the mood Olivia's hand once again dipped below the water. Alex stood up for a quick second so that Olivia could take the bottom of her bikini off and then quickly found Olivia's mouth again. Olivia wasn't going to be the only one completely naked.

Alex was so distracted that she didn't even know Olivia's hand was so close to her core. Olivia ran her fingers through the mass of blonde curls and with a quick flick to Alex's clit dove her fingers home. Alex gasped out in surprise and pleasure, but recovered quickly and captured Olivia's mouth once again.

Unlike Alex who starts slow and then warms her way up, Olivia started out at a nice strong pace. There was no point starting slow as Alex's engines were already pretty revved up. Olivia knew Alex's body better than she even knew her own, so when she felt Alex's walls tensing against her fingers she quickened the pace. With three quick strokes Alex was hit with the full force of her orgasm. Olivia brought her in for a kiss to silence her lover. It wouldn't do any good to let the neighbors hear their real names within the first week.

Olivia helped Alex ride out her orgasm and when it was over, both women collapsed against each other, thoroughly spent.

Alex was the first to rejoin the natural world. She licked her lips and whispered in Olivia's ear. "I swear Olivia. If I wake up tomorrow looking like a gingerbread man because of all these marks you left all over my body . . . you _are_ going to pay."

Olivia grinned. Okay, so maybe she wasn't _thoroughly_ spent.


	6. Well Ya Got Trouble My Friend

Thanks for the reviews guys, I love you all. Just to let you know, final exams are coming up and that means I may not be able to post for a bit. Sorry, school work comes first. Once I'm out of college we'll talk

SVU Chicky

* * *

Alex got up the next morning and looked in the mirror. She had about eight bluish-purple marks all down her body. "Olivia Nicole Benson, I look like a damn Christmas cookie."

"Who's Olivia?" Olivia feigned anger. "Are you cheating on me?" She just barely missed being hit with a pillow. "After all we've been through and you're stepping out?" She quickly exited the room as another pillow collided with the doorframe and came into the kitchen laughing.

Mackenzie shook her head. "You in trouble?"

Olivia sat down across from her daughter and stole her orange juice. "Oh yeah."

Alex came out into the bedroom. "Hey sweetie, you ready."

Mackenzie put her bowl in the sink. "Yeah. Just let me grab my bag."

Once Mackenzie was gone, Olivia grabbed Alex and pulled her into her lap. "What are you girls up to?"

"We're going to go riding. I haven't ridden . . ." She thought for a minute. "Ruby, that's her new name, for such a long time. And I want to spend some time with my kid."

"You don't need to explain. You go ahead, have fun. I think I might run out for a bit while Jess isn't here to get some stuff. Everything here is so plain, so regulation. We should start making it a home – our home. But I could wait if you'd like so that you can come too."

"Tell you what, why don't you get a head start and then Ma-Jordan and I will join you for lunch and then we can do some more shopping."

Olivia gave her a kiss. "Deal."

* * *

The trio met up for lunch at a little Italian restaurant about twenty minutes from their house. 

"So we've been here for what? About a week now? I think it's time that we get to know some of our neighbors."

The other two agrees and a date was planned for sometime within the next two weeks once everything was in order. Not major stuff, but they had to get Lexie used to her new name and get her new dog tags which meant they needed to find a new vet so they could get her a new rabies tag and get her shot record transferred over, they needed to get a new stall sign for Xena as well as a new vet for her too, then they needed to remove 'Gabrielle' from Mackenzie's door and put 'Jordan' on there some way, and just some other small things like re-painting & wallpapering and getting new bedding and things like that to make the house more homey – more like them. True, the whole point of Witness Protection was to not be themselves, but they at least had to be comfortable. There was also the issue of re-enrolling Mackenzie in school as Jordan and everything that goes along with that. Alex and Olivia also had their orientations for work, so it was going to be a busy two weeks for everyone.

After finishing their meal they headed out again and shopped without the restrictions of Jess. They went first to this bed and bath store not far from the restaurant. Mackenzie instantly went over to the teen bedding area and was drawn to this Bohemian ensemble in cool velvets in rich jewel tones complimented with a burnout texture. It was in four multi-color patches; deep red, dark purple, vibrant aqua and one blue with little white flowers. It was the complete opposite of anything Mackenzie would have chosen back home, and that made it perfect. They also found letters in matching colors for her door. Then she picked out a dolphin fabric shower curtain and matching accessories for her bathroom.

Olivia and Alex had a little more trouble. Alex wanted light and floral, whereas Olivia wanted neutrals and not flower city. It was Mackenzie who brought them to a compromise. There is no pair more stubborn than that of a detective and an ADA. They ended up with this beautiful satin collection. The comforter was in mocha and there were two layers of sheets in ivory and light pink. Then, of course, Olivia had to get a Mocha pillow case and Alex had to get a light pink one. But at least they would know whose pillow was whose, just as long as they didn't fight over the other pillows. And to please Alex, there were very subtle flowers embroidered into the fabric, but only a shade or two lighter than the fabrics, so both women were happy. In their bathroom they went for yellows and greens and yes, even flowers–but only daisies. Daisies were all Olivia would agree to.

They purchased their things and quickly stepped next door to get paint, wallpaper and some borders. Alex and Mackenzie were loading up the car when Olivia stepped out of a store with a light blue collar and lead for Lexie, or Chloe rather, and a green rectangular bed with daisies and a pillowy yellow inside. Mackenzie handed Alex a small brown bad of daisy seeds she had brought at a stand while Olivia was in the other store. Alex winked at her daughter and they all got in the car and headed home.

The group worked fast when they got back to the house as they had no idea when Jess would be back and they had to have everything in place before that so she couldn't say no. The beds were all made-up with the new bedding, new drapes were up, shower curtains replaced, towels put in place and everything else was found a new home before the painting began. Mackenzie and Alex began in the master bathroom with the pale yellow paint and green and daisy borders while Olivia was upstairs replacing the letters on Mackenzie's bedroom door. The two were done by the time Olivia finally came down rubbing her eyes, clearly just having woken up. Alex rolled her eyes and playfully pushed the older woman back out the door. Olivia returned about five minutes later with coffee and then they all got back to work.

The sun had been down a while when Olivia finally heard the front door open. "Shit. That's got to be Jess." With all the moving they had to do with the furniture, it had taken a lot longer than they had originally thought.

Alex turned to Mackenzie. "Go distract her."

"With what?" Mackenzie asked as she took off her paint shirt, revealing a paint-free tank-top underneath.

"I don't know, make something up. We're almost done; we'll come out when we're finished."

"_Jordan? Jenn? Lorri?"_

"Go." Olivia and Alex both ordered.

"I'm going." She quietly made her way out of the room and met her new aunt in the foyer. "Hey Aunt Jess."

Jess looked up from the Great Dane sized box she had just brought into the house. "Hey sweetie. Where are your mothers?"

"Oh, they're . . . in their room." She gave Jess a look that meant no one wanted to go anywhere near that room for a while.

"Didn't you just come from there?"

"No. No, I was in . . . the library, down the hall. Just checking out what books we got in there."

"Oh, well, let's get this stuff out here and we'll surprise them." She took the cover off the box and revealed – pictures. Hundreds of photographs of Mackenzie, Alex and Olivia at various parts of their lives; some together and some not."

Mackenzie picked up a picture that was of her, Alex and Olivia about ten years ago standing in front of Cinderella's Castle in Disney World . . . but it wasn't really them. "What? . ."

"That's you, Jenn and Lorri during that vacation when you all first met." Mackenzie looked puzzled. Jen laughed. "The FBI has some of the best photohoppers on the planet. If we want to make this believable, we need pictures; families have pictures. We also got your school pictures and some pictures Alex and Olivia had in storage."

Mackenzie was too shocked to even notice the name slip. There were birthdays, parties, major milestones and family events that never happened.

Jess came upon one album and handed it to Mackenzie. "This is real."

There album was more of a scrapbook of her first year of life. It started with Alex's first sonogram picture, and then went to pictures of pregnant Alex, to labor and delivery, hospital pictures, first days home, first haircut, first word, first step, first tooth, first birthday and everything in-between. She ran a hand over a picture and smiled. "I've been to Italy."

Alex came out of the bedroom. "Rome, for a week for your first birthday."

Olivia came up behind her. "What's all this?"

"'This' professor Costa, are your memories. Everything from your lives together to before you met to your families to your very own baby pictures. Everything you need to convince people this is really your life. They're all actual pictures of you, just photo shopped together and into different settings." She handed Alex a picture. It was of her, Alex, two other women, two men and then an older man and woman. Jess pointed out the people." "The oldest is Melissa, then Amy, then you, me, Daniel and Brian. And behind us all – mom and dad."

"The whole family." Alex said.

She handed one to Olivia. It was of Olivia and two Italian-looking men; her older brothers Tony and Angelo. "I get it." Olivia began. "Costa is Italian, so therefore so are my brothers." With Olivia's dark complexion, dark hair and eyes she fit right in. Her mother moved to the US when she was pregnant with 'Lorri,' hence why her name was not Italian, as those of her brothers.

Alex looked over at the photograph. "That's hot."

Olivia hit her with the photo. "You had better be talking about me."

Alex looked again. "Oh yeah, you look good too honey."

Olivia turned to Jess. "Why does she get two parents and both of mine are dead?"

Jess ignored Olivia's childish question and continued unpacking the frames, albums and photos.

Olivia took Alex's photo and gave both to Mackenzie. "We're going upstairs to paint Mack...ah...Jordan's room. Jordan, you stay down here and help your aunt with this stuff." Alex and Jess were already upstairs by the time Jess caught on.

"What? Paint? With what? You had better not have left this house unattended while I was gone."

Mackenzie pretended to have no idea what was going on and continued going through the box.


	7. Orientations, Parties and Baby Talk

A/N: So it looks like I only had 1 or 2 people review my last chapter...yeeeeah thats not going to work out so much. I'm not going to keep posting all of this if no one is going to take a few minutes to leave a review

* * *

It was as if everything and everyone in the town woke-up all on the very same day. Families were up and out, kids were playing in their yards, little shops lengthened their operating hours, and schools re-opened for janitorial staff, staff orientations and scheduled student appointments.

Alex had gotten up especially early to prepare for what she knew would be a long, long day. Olivia had made it very clear the night before that she had no intention whatsoever of spending any length of time 'gussying up,' so Alex quietly unwrapped herself from Olivia's arms and headed into the bathroom. She showered, blow-dried and straightened her hair by the time Olivia woke to shower.

Alex gave her a kiss. "Morning sleepyhead." Olivia mumbled something and locked herself in the shower.

Alex continued with her routine; brushing and flossing her teeth, and putting on her make-up. Olivia was out by then and the two dressed together – Alex in a grey pinstripe power suit and a light blue tank top and Olivia in a pair of black dress pants and a red v-neck. Olivia ran a handful of gel through her hair and some paste across her teeth and was done.

"I've been up for a good forty-five minutes to get this look and it takes you all of fifteen?"

Olivia kissed Alex on the cheek and left the room. "Yep." She was greeted by Mackenzie making pancakes in the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Oh hey Mom."

Olivia checked her watch. "It's not even 8:15, what are you doing up so early?"

"I have my orientation at 9:30, remember? I have a tour and then I have to pick my classes."

"Sweetie, your mother and I have our orientation at 9."

Mackenzie scooped the pancakes onto four different plates. "I know. Aunt Jess is taking me."

"Taking you where?" Alex asked, finally joining the group.

"To her orientation." Olivia answered.

"That's today?" Alex asked. Mackenzie handed her a plate and a glass of orange juice. "You should have told us."

"No, its fine. I knew you had your orientation and were going to be busy, so Aunt Jess said she'd take me."

**-30 Minutes Later-**

Olivia turned her brand new silver SUV into the parking lot of the Merritt building at Benton College. Alex didn't move her eyes from her window. "We should be there for her."

Olivia strained to her. "What?"

"I should be there. I've missed every first day of school she's ever had."

"Thanks." Olivia took the ticket from the parking attendant. "Ally, today isn't even her first day of school. She doesn't start till next week. Today is only a little tour and meeting that Jess set up for her." She drove into a spot and put the car in park.

"Can we join the PTA? We should join the PTA."

"Do high schools even have a PTA?" Alex gave her "The Look!" "Don't worry sweetie, we'll do something." She closed the door behind her and waited for Alex to come around the other side and join her.

Alex smiled and put her new character on. "Oh, and darling . . . call me by that Alex woman's name again and I'll rat you out to the cartel."

Olivia stood in shock. "Not even funny."

Twenty minutes later they had been meted and greeted and were now mingling about with everyone else. They had found out that Alex was to be second chair of the theatre department despite Jenn's law background. She had two acting classes, one play production class, a Greek theatre course and a class in prosecutorial law and another in legal ethics. Alex was heavily upset. "My whole background in law they wrote for me and then they turn around and make me," She checked the paper. "Head Scenery Designer and make three more hours of work every day." As head scenery designer, Alex had to work three hours every day in the shop behind the performance stage; building scenery, painting, instructing students and doing her head scenery designer duties.

"Well, be thankful you took those painting classes in college." Olivia said, forcing her smile down.

Alex grabbed Olivia's envelope and took the papers out. "What did you get?" Olivia shrugged and nearly choked when Alex reached over and smacked her. "You did not get criminalistics."

"Let me see that." She took the packet back and looked through it. She smiled smugly at Alex. "I guess I did." Alex got up and walked away. "Oh baby look, I have an after-hours self-defense class and I'm the new volleyball coach." Alex shot her an annoyed look as she continued across the room. "That didn't help my case much." Bunch of college female college students running around in shirt shorts. "Nope, definitely didn't help."

The man sitting across from Olivia spoke up. "Don't worry. She'll be back."

Olivia nodded. "I know."

"Are you two together?"

Olivia looked over at Alex and smiled. "Yeah. Sometimes I still don't believe it, but yeah. We are."

The man moved over to the chair next to Olivia. "My partner Greg and I have been together thirteen years now." He held out his hand to Olivia. "I'm Tom."

Olivia shook his hand. "Lorri. That's Jenn over there."

"How long have you been together?"

"Practically forever."

"I hear ya."

"We met ten years ago and have been living together for the past eight, so I guess you could say we've been together for . . . ten years."

"That's nice." Tom said. "You two have any children?"

"A daughter, Jordan."

"Oh, and how old?"

"She's sixteen." Olivia pulled a picture of Mackenzie out of her wallet and showed it to Tom. "She's Jenn's biologically, but I adopted her when she was eight."

"Well even so she looks a lot like you. We have two ourselves." He then pulled a couple of pictures out. "That's Max, he's four. And little Dillon here just turned eight months last week."

"She's adorable."

"Thanks. We started the process again as soon as Max turned one, but it is so hard for gay couples to adopt, especially gay men. You two ever consider having another?"

"I would like to have another, or three." She laughed. "But we haven't really discussed it. We've been going through a lot these past few years, so I'm just waiting for things to quiet down first; before I even bring it up."

"Well, you've heard about the clinic in town right? The one where they can combine two eggs to make a baby?" Olivia nodded. "Well if you two want to have a baby in the next four years I'd start now. They have a waiting list as long as the yellow brick road. Friends of ours from California came here for it and got these two gorgeous little girls out of it, but it took them a good few years. I hear they give preference to people who live here though."

Over on the other side of the room Alex was sitting by herself enjoying an iced tea when a short, bald man approached her. "Jennifer Taylor?"

Alex shook the man's hand. "Jenn."

"Well Jenn, you are one tough woman to track down. My name is Samuel Barker, from Ridgewell Reparatory Theatre. I was told you were the one to see about the fall musical."

"Oh, yes. That would be me." Construction of the school's performance auditorium had taken longer than expected and would not be ready in time to host the fall show, even if they had found an alternative rehearsal space. Rather than cancel the show, they had enlisted the help of Ridgewell Reparatory Theatre who had agreed to house the musical from auditions through performances, and even share in the profits it made. It would be fully cast, staged, built and almost 99.9 run by BC, but with one stipulation – the theatre picked the musical.

"We've come up with a few possibilities for the show, but the head of the theatre department is out on maternity leave, so I was directed to you. Now, before BC came to us, we were in the middle of our youth season and were planning on doing "Annie." Obviously "Annie" isn't going to work now. However, we are not ending our season just yet, so we came up with a few shows that still have a few youth roles, but mostly older characters."

Alex nodded. She honestly didn't know what to say as she had only been briefed on this when she arrived here this morning. It was a hell of a responsibility for someone who had only just entered the theatre world.

"First is "The Sound of Music." The leads are all adults, but there are the seven Von Trapp children who are all under sixteen, except for the eldest who is sixteen and could possibly be played by a college girl. Then there's "The Music Man." The female lead has a young piano student and an even younger brother, and then there's the mayor's youngest daughter and of course a bunch of young boys for the kids band."

Alex continued to nod and listen with as much interest as she could.

"And last is what we at the theatre are all leaning toward and that is "Alice in Wonderland," Which only has one young role. There are thirty-eight roles that can be played by actors of any age, but Alice is really a younger role for a girl around sixteen. She's written to be ten to fourteen, but because of these special circumstances I think we can push it a little."

"What about a small freshman? Someone who is naive and doesn't yet have enough life experience to have lost her youthfulness yet?"

"Ah, you see Ms. Taylor, we don't want a college student to play Alice. We are in our youth season and it is as a service to you that we are even cutting the youth roles down this much. But I will leave these with you and your department can discuss them and then call me back within the week." He handed Alex a folder and walked away, but paused and turned back around after a few paces. "You don't happen to know any sixteen year old girls do you?"

Alex shifted through the papers. "Only my daughter. Well, she's almost sixteen. Her birthday's in a little over a month."

He walked closer. "Oh you're not old enough to have an almost sixteen-year-old. . . Does she look like you? Alice is known for being blonde-haired and blue-eyed."

"No, she actually looks more like her other mother. Dark hair, green eyes."

"Would she be willing to dye her hair?" Alex looked up. "Or maybe wear a wig?"

**-Later that Day-**

Alex hung up the phone.

"So, Alice in Wonderland?"

Alex nodded. "Alice in Wonderland. It's decided. Auditions are the second week of school." She joined Olivia on the couch and cuddled up. "They're going to send out flyers to the high school too."

Olivia ran a hand through Alex's hair. "We have people coming over in an hour."

"So? Everything's already made. It's just a matter of putting it all outside."

"Mackenzie has to clean the barn too."

"Well, we have to wait until she gets home first? . . Speak of the devil."

Mackenzie tried to sneak back out the door, but she was caught. "Hi guys."

Alex sat up. "How was everything?"

"Good. The campus is huge."

"What do you have for classes?" Olivia asked.

"The standard; English, math, science, history and then I've got horseback riding for PE, which is amazing. They ride at the barn down the street, but they said I can just bring Serendipity down there or if there's another instructor, they'll just come here since it's a small class. Or, since we have semi-private lessons I said that maybe we could ride here and the other person in my lesson could ride Ruby, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah." Alex said. "The more exercise she gets, the better."

"Ok, good."

"What else?" Alex asked.

"Oh, well they put me in photography since like everything else was full and because I tested out of the French and Spanish, because I guess my old school's language II is this school's IV, I'm going to be taking German at BC two days a week as some sort of joint program they have. And I joined the figure skating team."

"I didn't know you skated." Olivia half-asked.

"Yeah, should be fun."

"And, the college is looking for a sixteen-year-old to play the lead in our musical." Alex added.

"I heard a few of the teachers talking on the phone about that."

"That little man had already decided on the show before he talked to me today." Alex realized.

"They said with my background I should try out. They said I could even get college credit for doing it. But I don't know. Aren't we supposed to be hiding out?"

"Yes, but you got to keep living Kenzie. We have no idea how long we're going to be here, so we should all just go on as if this is really us. Don't let this stop you from doing anything that you want to do." Olivia said.

Mackenzie nodded. "I'll think about it."

"I've got a better idea." Alex added. "Why don't you think about cleaning the barn before people get here."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Fine. . . Oh, and Aunt Jess went to pick up some last minute stuff for the party and she wants this place ready by the time she gets back."

Olivia raised her hand in a mock-salute.

**Taylor-Costa House Bash**

They invited the whole neighborhood and many of the people they had met at orientation that they would be working with over the next year. It was a very good size crowd, so they were thankful that Jess had thought to stop and get more food and drinks. There were people in the pool, down by the horses which Mackenzie had put out in the paddock so people could see them, in the house, in the hot tub and all over the yard.

Within only a few minutes, Olivia and Alex could already tell who they were going to become good friends with. Tom, whom Olivia had met at the orientation, and his partner Greg and a couple who lived down the street, Jeanine and Dan. The three couples had practically spent the whole day together, with little breaks for Alex and Olivia to do their hosting duties and to check on the kids. Jeanine and Dan had two adorable blonde haired boys, Aidan who was ten and Parker who was eight. Mackenzie had been watching them, as well as Tom and Greg's two kids, so she had earned herself four new babysitting charges. She only hoped that people paid well in Wyoming.

Greg tapped on Olivia's shoulder to get her attention. "Lorri, this is my good friend Deidre James. Deidre, this is Lorri Costa and her partner Jenn Taylor." He looked around Mackenzie, who was being chased by a hoard of children. "That's their daughter over there." He turned back to Olivia. "Deidre runs the clinic I was telling you about earlier."

"Have you two thought about having another child?" Deidre asked.

Alex looked to Olivia. "I . . . well . . . yeah, we've thought about it, but-"

"Usually there is a waiting list and a long screening process, but since I've met you two and your obviously did an amazing job raising your daughter and I can see that you two obviously love each other and are in a stable relationship, I would be willing to do the procedure for you within the next few weeks."

"Wow, um . . . we just moved here." Olivia said.

"And we'd need to talk about it and discuss it with Jordan."

"I totally understand." Deidre said. "In fact, I would be a little worried if you had instantly agreed." She took a card out of her pocket and handed it to Alex. "I make exceptions for friends, so call me whenever you two are ready and we can set something up or if you want to set up a meeting to discuss the whole process, just call my number. This goes directly to me, so you won't have to go through my secretary."

Alex nodded. "Thank-you."

"Just something to think about. If your daughter is any indication, any other children you have are going to be gorgeous."

Olivia and Alex looked over at Mackenzie, who was now being tackled by a small little red-haired girl.

**Later that Night**

"I don't know Alex." Olivia began as she crawled into bed with her lover. "I want to have a child with you, I do, but we just got back together. And we were just relocated and got new jobs."

"So you're saying we should wait a little while?"

"Yeah. Just until things settle down and we re-establish our relationship. And maybe wait until Jess has moved out. Then we can be a real family."

Alex nodded. "I know you're right, but . . . it's just that I missed out on everything with Mackenzie. I just want another chance to actually raise my own child; our child. Imagine us having a child that is biologically both of ours."

"It's pretty crazy."

"It's better than anything I've ever dreamed of. I always knew we would have more kids, but either through adoption or a sperm donor." She looked up and kissed Olivia. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"How long are you thinking?"

"Let's give it two semesters. That will bring us to May. After that if everything's still working out and we can still stand each other" Alex laughed. "Then we can revisit the issue."

Alex snuggled in close. "Sounds good."

Olivia planted a kiss on the younger woman's forehead. "Very good."


	8. The Nine Month Plan: September

Okay folks...it's baby time. I am doing this as a little mini series, a series within a series if you will. I'm not doing one chapter for each month as that would be too long, but I have a few. Enjoy

Thank-you to every single one of you who reviewed my last chapter, keep it up!

SVUChicky**

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Nine Month Plan  
****September** (A Year Later)

So much had gone on in the past year that neither Olivia, nor Alex could believe that it was all really their life. School started without a hitch and they both easily slid into their roles as college professors. At first Alex was jealous of Olivia for getting criminalistics, but she soon found out that she enjoyed the theatre and loved the work she got to do in the department. Olivia's favorite was her self-defense course. That was the only time she was actually allowed to kick butt. Mackenzie had instantly made a group of friends, especially after she gave into Alex's insistent pleading that she audition and got the role of Alice in "Alice in Wonderland." That was also when she met Jason Carr, the eighteen-year-old college freshman who she had been dating since they started rehearsals for the show. They were actually introduced through Jason's little sister Rebecca who was a bouncy redhead that Mackenzie babysat.

Jess had stayed with them through Christmas before she felt that they were ready to do it on their own. It was a surprisingly sad day when she left, but the FBI got her a house in a nearby city and she continued to be Mackenzie's therapist and came over for Sunday dinners, so they still saw her.

The whirlwind that had gone by currently lead them here, in Dr. Deidre James's office. Two months ago, Alex and Olivia began the process of having a baby and conceived right away. They were over the moon and Mackenzie was so excited to be a big sister. They had taken a home pregnancy test after the first month and it was positive, but then Alex had been too ill with morning sickness to go see Deidre to have an ultrasound done. Now two months later, the morning sickness had passed and Alex and Olivia were anxious to see their child for the first time.

Alex laid down on the examining table and put her legs up.

"Alright now Jenn, you're going to feel a little pressure." Deidre instructed.

Alex took Olivia's hand and soon enough, there was a picture up on the screen. "Oh my God."

Olivia looked at the screen in awe, and then something caught her eye. "Wait, is that?"

"Yep. Congratulations, its twins."

"Two little girls?" Alex started to tear up.

"Two perfectly healthy, active little girls. Now I know why you had such bad morning sickness." She got up and printed out a few pictures for the expectant moms. "I'll let you two have a minute."

Olivia looked at the screen and then planted a kiss on Alex's stomach. "This is amazing." Then she kissed Alex. "You're amazing."

The pictures of their impending arrivals went right on the refrigerator when they got home and Olivia caught herself staring every time she walked past them.

"You know, we should keep two for their baby books."

Alex looked up from the books in front of her, which happened to be said baby books. "Already done. Those are the copies; I put the originals in already." Alex was religious about the baby books, even though she had only had them for a few months. She took a side-view picture of herself every week to track the growth of her stomach, which had yet to start growing, wrote down her cravings, what movies and music she felt compelled to watch and listen to, how her hormones changed and about a hundred other things that only made sense to her. But at least she was relaxed.

Olivia walked around and pulled up a chair at the table while Alex continued to write in the books. Mackenzie looked over from whatever it was that she was making at the stove. "Mom, relax."

Olivia looked up. "I am relaxed."

"You've got seven months to become a nervous wreck, don't do it now."

"So, what are you making us for dinner?" Olivia asked, completely changing the subject.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and Alex just laughed.

Olivia looked between the two. "What?"

"Rachel is going to be coming over for dinner. Is that alright? We were going to go riding and then have a sleepover." Rachel was one of Alex's stage workers at BC and had met Mackenzie during "Alice in Wonderland." Since then, she had basically adopted Mackenzie as her younger sister and the two did practically everything together.

"Yeah, that's fine sweetie." Alex answered, and then looked up. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken stir-fry with white rice and apple crisp and vanilla ice cream for dessert." Ever since she had taken that cooking class last year, Mackenzie had cooked all the time. She made dinner at least once a week and breakfast pretty much every morning. Olivia and Alex weren't about to get in the way of something their daughter loved; especially since it meant they didn't need to cook.

"Hey, why does she get an answer and I don't?" Olivia asked. "I am your mother too you know."

Mackenzie put down her utensils and ran over to her mother. She sat down on her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, laughing the whole time. "I know, and you are the very best mother in the whole wide world..."

Olivia laughed. "Okay okay. Point taken. Go finish dinner."

"...after Mama." Mackenzie whispered and started getting up, but Olivia pulled her back down and started tickling her.

"After who? After who now?"

Mackenzie tried to talk. "Ok…ok…Okay." She got up and ran out of the room. "You're both the same."

Olivia took a sip from her wine. "Thank-you. That's all I was trying to say."


	9. The Nine Month Plan: November

Merry Christmas everyone. It's Christmas today so I thought I'd give you all a little present...2 chapters!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – The Nine Month Plan  
November**

Alex's maternity leave was set to begin immediately after the first semester. She saw no point in going back for the second with the twins due in late April. She would have to leave halfway through the semester anyway and new teachers would have to be found for all her classes, so she opted to begin her leave early; a move that left for lots of time for Christmas shopping.

Being in the mountains, it looked like they were headed for a white Christmas. There were Christmas tree farms all around, but Olivia wanted the very best, so she drove Alex and Mackenzie about an hour north to the best place. There was no snow yet, but it was plenty cold enough for coats and gloves and the ability to cut down your own tree, something she had never done before in the city.

"So Kenzie, what show is The Well doing this spring?" Olivia asked. "The Well" referred to the Ridgewell Reparatory Theatre where Mackenzie had become a regular cast member since she did "Alice in Wonderland" last fall. She didn't get a part in their winter musical, but got a part in the ensemble in their spring musical and was cast as the oldest daughter, Leisl in "The Sound of Music," which they did over the summer.

"I'm not too sure yet. They're debating on elongating their youth season and doing another youth show to make-up for the one they missed last year because of the college taking over or going right into their next season."

"Do they have two shows in mind?" Alex asked.

"Either "Annie" or "Les Miserables." If they do "Annie," they're actually thinking of Becca for the part of Annie."

"Little Becca?" Alex asked. "Becca as in your boyfriend's nine-year-old sister Becca?"

"No, the other Becca I know who is young enough to play Annie." Mackenzie replied.

Alex ignored her daughter's sarcastic answer. "I didn't know she could sing."

"She has such a cute little voice, but Annie isn't supposed to be the best singer in the world. She's supposed to sound like a little girl."

"I'm sorry sweetie. There doesn't seem like there would be a role for you in that." Olivia said.

"Yeah I know. That's why I'm hoping they do Les Misereables. Eponine is written as being anywhere from fourteen to twenty-one, so I could try for her. Oh, but I would so love to play Fantine, but she's in her late twenties. . . Any of it is a stretch. I mean, I'm only seventeen and there are a lot of amazing women who are the actual ages of these characters. But since I'm going on 5'8" now, I can pass for being older than I actually am anyway, so . . . who knows. "

"Don't I know it." Alex said. "Just don't rush it sweetie. You've got another whole year until you're eighteen."

Olivia pulled into the parking lot. "We're here."

The conversation was dropped for the time being and they all got out of the car. Alex manages to get herself and her five-month pregnant belly out of the car without too much difficulty. With only being five months pregnant, she was quite large. Then again she did have two five month fetuses in there, so it did look like she was about two months ahead of her time.

Mackenzie ran ahead on Olivia's orders to scout out the best tree and guard it while she waddled over with Alex. "I got an e-mail today about Mackenzie's Christmas gift."

"Oh. What did it say?"

"That she is ready to go whenever. They just finished a ten-week training period, so they said as soon as I can I can drive down there and pick her up we can take her."

"It's only December 10th. Where are we supposed to keep her for the next two weeks?"

"I already talked to Stacy at the barn down the street and they said that we could board her there until Christmas."

"Good, good. But that's a pretty long trip, what are we supposed to tell Mackenzie? I don't think 'you went out for a drive' is going to cover it."

"I've been thinking about that."

Alex waited a minute. "And?"

"I don't know, that's as far as I got."

Alex laughed. "You worry about getting her here and I'll cover the rest."

Mackenzie popped out from behind a row of trees. "Over here." She waved them over. Behind the rows and rows of trees, practically all the way on the back of the property was the perfect tree. It was tall, it was wide, it was a beautiful deep green and it smelled fantastic. Alex and Mackenzie stepped back while Olivia chopped away at the bottom of it with her ax. It took a good five minutes, but eventually it fell right down. Poor Olivia. She then had to drag the thing all the way back practically by herself, wait for the guy to put it in that tree-wrap and then put it on the top of the car. Mackenzie did help with securing it with bungee cords though.

Rachel was there waiting for Mackenzie when they got back, so Mackenzie went right off with her to do some Christmas shopping and Olivia and Alex went in the house to find a place to set-up the tree.

After much debate, they were at a stalemate. Olivia wanted to put the tree in the little half circle nook where the window seats were the big window seat was in the back of the living room, right across from the front door. Alex wanted to put it to the left of the fireplace where a big grandfather clock currently stood.

"It doesn't make sense because that's another thing for me to move when we can just put it somewhere where there is already space." Olivia argued.

"We can't block the windows. I sit there and watch Mackenzie when she's out riding sometimes." Alex countered. "Don't give me that look Olivia. Once you lose a child, you never take your eyes off them again. These two are never going out of my sight . . . ever!"

Olivia sat next to Alex on the couch and stared into the roaring fire. "We could just leave it until Mackenzie gets home and let her deal with it."

Alex laughed, pulled her legs up and snuggled into Olivia. "I like that idea."

Olivia patted Alex's belly. "You girls are making your Mama lazy."

She waited for some sarcastic comment from Alex, but received none. "Al? . . Alex? . . Baby, I can't carry all three of you." Olivia didn't have the heart to wake her, so she laid her down where she was on the couch and grabbed a blanket from the hall closet. "I'm the one who did all the work today and you're the one who passes out."

"Next time you carry the twins." Alex mumbled.

Olivia gave her a kiss. "I'll put another log into the fire and then I'm going to go out for a run. You be okay for a while?"

Alex nodded. Olivia gave her another kiss and then went out in search of some more wood. "Come on Chloe, let's go for a walk." The now full-grown Collie jumped up and eagerly followed Olivia outside.


	10. The Nine Month Plan: December

As always, R & R**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – The Nine Month Plan  
December**

_"Oh Holy night, the stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
Long lay the world  
In sin and error pining  
Till He appeared and the soul felt His worth_

_The thrill of hope,  
The weary world rejoices  
For yonder brings a new and glorious morn_

_Fall on your knees  
Oh, hear the angel's voices  
O' night divine  
O' night when Christ was born  
O' night divine  
O' night, O' night divine…"_

Olivia continued to watch the performance on stage. Mackenzie was currently standing stage left and a chorus of "angels," or so they were dressed, were stage right. She confidently belted out the notes, while still making the song soft gospel-like as she moved around the stage. At the end of the performance, a bunch of what she could only assume was supposed to be snow, fell from above the stage. And then the song was over and the curtain fell.

"'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer' was priceless." Olivia said once they got home. "That little kid looked like his grandma actually did get run over by a reindeer."

Alex laughed. "It was too cute. I actually felt kind of bad for him."

"Yeah, that was a fun show." Mackenzie admitted. At first, she didn't want to do the show, which is why she never auditioned. But then the choral director asked her to sing one solo because the person who was going to sing it got laryngitis. So she managed to learn the lyrics, which she pretty much already knew, and the blocking in a few hours. It was a good thing her voice teacher was available for an emergency session.

Olivia hung up the coats. "Hey Kenz, why don't you go pick out a movie and then come down and we'll have a movie night?"

"Okay." Mackenzie disappeared agreed, then disappeared into her room.

She turned to Alex. "Is that alright with you? You're not too tired?"

"Not tonight." She raised her eyebrows.

Olivia got the message. "Forget the movie." She pretended to yell up to Mackenzie, but only so that Alex could hear.

…………………

The house never looks so good then when Alex decorates it for Christmas. There were those candles you put in the windows, garland lining the railing on the stairs and the doorways, large wooden gingerbread houses, Christmas pillows and blankets, off-white furniture coverings with silver stars, the mantel was totally covered, the stockings were up, the tree was big and beautiful and had a gorgeous angel on top and there was even a nativity scene. To compete with the "fake Christmas" as Olivia had called it, she and Mackenzie had made a real gingerbread house that was currently sitting in the middle of the table surrounded by all sorts of good food and treats. Tom and Greg were there with Max and Dillon and had brought a pot full of chicken wings, Jeanine and Rick came with Jason and Rebecca with a basket of chocolate cookies Becca had made all by herself and Lisa and Dan brought along their boys and a warm apple pie.

Rachel was also there with her older brother and his wife and their seventeen-month-old son Tyler, a few couples from Alex and Olivia's childbirth class made appearances and even some colleagues were all there too. And late as usual, was Jess. But it was Christmas, so she was forgiven.

It was a fun night full of singing and storytelling and laughing and eating and just being all healthy and together. Once it hit around ten o'clock though, the crowd started to dissipate. It was about twelve-thirty before the lasts guests left and they could all go to sleep.

Once the fire was out for the night, Olivia hung the stockings up on the mantle. Mackenzie had a red velvet stocking with an oversized green bow right under her name…well, Jordan's name, Alex's was burgundy velvet with silver snowflakes that said 'Mama' and Olivia's was exactly like that only green and said 'Mom.' They even had one for Chloe that was green and in the shape of a bone. As per tradition, everyone put one gift for each person in their stockings.

Since Mackenzie was already asleep, she would put hers in out the morning. Alex excused herself to the bathroom, so Olivia ran into the kitchen and jimmied open the "stuck" drawer and took her gifts out and put them in their respective stockings then began cleaning up. Once she was done in the bathroom, Alex took her gifts out of their hiding place under a never-used quilt in the hall closet and put them in the stockings while Olivia was in the kitchen.

Pretending to be in the kitchen, Olivia had ran up to the attic and gotten the gifts that go under the tree and placed them under the tree while Alex was in the kitchen looking for her, or so she thought. Alex was actually getting her own tree gifts out of a safe they had found in one of the cupboards that no one knew the combination to, except Alex. Remarkably, neither was caught.

"Alright sweetie, you going to bed?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'm beat."

Olivia rubbed her back. "Okay, well I'm going to go down the street and get Mackenzie's gift and walk her down to the barn. Did you put the ribbon on the stall?"

"It's hanging from the side, so once she's in there and you close the door, just attach it to the other side."

"Okay. Is the other stuff down there already?"

"It's all wrapped and in the tack room."

Olivia kissed Alex. "I'm going to go get her then." She kissed her again. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas."

…………………

**Next Morning**

Mackenzie was the first awake and ran down and put her gifts where they went before anyone woke up - one in each stocking and then put her big gift for each of her mothers under the tree. She pulled on her boots and winter coat before putting some water on to boil and then quietly snuck out of the house and bolted down the street. Stacey met her when she got down there and handed the precious gift over. Mackenzie ran back home, careful not to crush the small creature and was able to put it very carefully into Alex's stocking before the kettle went off.

Olivia and Alex came out shortly after and Mackenzie handed them each a large cup of hot cocoa.

"Merry Christmas Kenz." Olivia kissed her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Mom."

Alex kissed her on the other cheek. "Merry Christmas sweetie."

"Merry Christmas Mama."

Mackenzie and Alex sat down at the table and waited while Olivia made her famous Christmas morning oatmeal. After they ate, Olivia ran out to grab some firewood, but Mackenzie stopped her before she started a fire. "Let's open our stockings first."

"You guys go ahead, I'll start the fire."

Mackenzie walked over to Olivia and motioned with her eyes to Alex's stocking. Olivia discretely looked over and saw the tiny bundle sleeping soundly. "Oh, I forgot about that." She whispered. "I'll start it after. The wood needs some time to dry anyway. There must be three feet of snow out there."

Mackenzie went first. She got those new set of gold heart-shaped hoop earrings she wanted and a another pair that matched so that showed that Alex and Olivia were going to let her get her second holes pierced, a bunch of new make-up and lip glosses, a calendar for the new year of dolphins, killer whales and other sea creatures, a new movie she wanted, and of course a new Precious Moments figurine. It was a Christmas tradition Alex had had with her mother since she was ten that had now had resumed with Mackenzie. Last year she had gotten a little ballerina girl dancing with a Nutcracker doll. This time it was young Belle from Beauty & The Beast sitting on a stack of books reading to Chip and Mrs. Potts.

"Who's next?" Alex asked.

Mackenzie jumped up and grabbed Alex's stocking and carefully walked over and handed it to her mother.

Alex looked at her quizzically. "Are you afraid you're going to break it?"

_Meow._

"Oh my God." Alex opened the stocking to see the tiny little creature. "You got me a kitten?" She looked to Olivia.

"Don't look at me. I just got you pregnant."

She took the tiny little grey/silver classic tabby with white bundle out of the stocking. "Awe, Kenzie. This is so sweet."

"Well you've been walking around here saying you wish you had Smokey back, so this was the best I could do." Smokey was Alex's cat that she had before she went into the program the first time. When she "died," her cat went to her mother. Now that her mother had passed away, Alex's sister Liz most likely had the cat. "I tried to get one that looked like Smokey, but his was the best I could do." Smokey had been pure grey, while this kitten had white on his face, paws and belly.

"Sweetie, this is great. Thank-you so much."

"Okay, next." Olivia said. She was growing more anxious with every minute that went by, but no one knew why. Alex reached into her stocking and pulled out a small box. She unwrapped it and pulled out an even smaller box inside, a ring box. She slowly opened it.

"There's nothing in it." When she looked up, Olivia was on one knee in front of her with a ring. Mackenzie reached over and took the kitten from Alex and backed up to give the couple some space.

"Alex. . . I have been carrying this ring around with me for a few years now. I attended to give it to you that night, the night you were shot." A tear slowly ran down her cheek. "You have no idea how much it hurt when I was in that waiting room and then doctor came in and told me . . . you were dead." She took a minute. "And then you weren't, but you were leaving-leaving me. I'm not sure which hurt worse. But then Mackenzie came into my life and then you came back and I was so sure you were both going to leave me again. I . . . I don't know if I could have handled that. But now you're both here and we've got two on the way. I want to make this forever, so here it goes." She cleared her throat. "Alexandra Cabot, or whoever you are," They all laughed. "I have loved you ever since you first walked into the squadroom all those years ago. Would you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

If Alex wasn't six months pregnant she would have jumped into Olivia's arms, but she did as best she could. She stood up and threw her arms around Olivia's neck. "Yes." Olivia's eyes were so full of tears that she barely got the ring on.

After they composed themselves, Alex nodded toward Mackenzie. Mackenzie pulled an identical box out of her sweatshirt pocket and handed it to Alex. Alex began with a laugh. "I guess great minds think alike. . . You have no idea how hard it was for me that night. I honestly thought that I was going to die. All I wanted to do was look in your eyes. I . . ." Now it was her turn to cry. "I wanted that to be the last thing I saw. But then I didn't die and I was told I was going to have to go away for a while, away from you. They had no idea how long I would be gone so I thought I would never see you again . . . And I couldn't let that happen. So, I saw you one last time. And instead, that was the image that stayed with me . . . But now, things are so different. We're together and we have one beautiful daughter, who is going to be leaving us soon to go to college but we're not going to talk about that," They all laughed. "And two more on the way who are bound to be just as beautiful. So, Olivia Benson or whoever you are, will you do _me_ the great honor of being my wife?"

Olivia smiled. "Of course I will." Alex slid the ring on Olivia's finger and the two kissed each other with such passion, the sun had just been shown what true heat was. If the two hadn't been so wrapped up in each other, they would have seen their seemingly "mature" daughter doing her happy dance in the corner.

After a while and things had simmered down, they decided it was time for Mackenzie to see her big present, well presents. Alex put the sleeping kitten right beside Lexie. She looked towards Olivia and gave her the signal.

"Shit, Kenzie we left your big gift down in the barn?"

"In the barn?"

"Yeah, we hid it in one of the stalls."

"Really? I'm down there at least twice a day and I didn't notice anything." She went over and helped Alex up from the couch.

"We're just that good. And, you need to feed them anyway right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but they can wait."

Olivia gave her a look. "Okay, let me go throw on a pair of jeans and my boots."

Five minutes later, all three were trucking their way through the newly fallen snow to the barn. Mackenzie went to the first stall and said hello to her horse. "Hey baby girl." She handed the mare an apple and patted the star on her forehead. "Merry Christmas." She handed a second apple to Alex's horse whose head was leaning outside her stall, not wanting to miss anything. "You too girl." Then she heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned around to the other stalls and saw a big red bow across the first stall's gate. She looked to her mothers, who made themselves busy with the other two horses. Mackenzie walked up to the decorated stall and tried to keep from screaming. "You got me another horse?" She opened up the stalk door and greeted the new addition. It was a magnificent animal. Tall, most likely seventeen hands-maybe a bit more, and was Chestnut and White. It didn't look like a paint, but it had that coat patter, probably some kind of paint mix.

"One of my students was talking about how she lives a few hours away and doesn't have the time to spend with her horses or to exercise them and her parents are getting older and can't keep doing it for her, so she was looking for someone who would." She left out the part where the girl was more concerned with finding the right owner more than price. Mackenzie didn't need to know the horse was free. "Her registered name is Sparkling Diamond, but you can call her whatever you want."

"She's a five-year-old Thoroughbred-Paint mix, so she's going to have a bit more spunk than you're used to." Alex added.

Mackenzie held out her hand and then slowly got closer and closer to the horse. "She's beautiful." She ran a hand along the line where the chestnut and white met on the horse's neck. It was a really deep chestnut, almost a red, so Mackenzie decided on the name Satine. "Wow." Olivia handed her another apple and she held it out to Satine. She was going to have to build the trust with this horse, and an apple is a great first step.

"One more thing." Olivia added. She practically had to drag Mackenzie out of the stall, but she got her out and then led her into the tack room beside Xena's stall. Inside the tack room were a bunch of gifts all wrapped in shiny wrapping paper. "Jeeze, the horse was enough." They had gotten her whole new tack, a new saddle and matching bridle set for Xena in Oak bark and Havana for Satine-Alex had just gotten a new saddle for her horse a few months ago, so she didn't need a new one-new halters and leads, saddle pads, stable blankets, rain sheets and cooling blankets for all three-black and red for Ruby, black and pink for Xena and black and purple for Satine. They also got one set of show tack, a special saddle pad and fleece pad, and white horse boots. Mackenzie was taken back. "This must've cost a fortune."

Alex shook her head. "Thank your grandmother for that. She started a trust fund for you when you were born and kept adding money through the years even when you weren't with us. When she died, I got power over the account."

Mackenzie looked up. "Thanks Grandma."

Alex and Olivia left Mackenzie down in the barn and headed back up to the house. They opened everything else that was in their stockings, but decided to wait for Mackenzie to come back up to open their big gifts from her. Alex looked down at her ring.

"The girls are active today." Olivia said. Her head was on Alex's lap and she had her ear against Alex's growing belly.

"That's because they know their Mama is very happy."

Olivia sat up. "I want to have a little ceremony, but in New York when we go back. With all our friends and family there."

Alex leaned over and kissed her almost-wife.

"We can fill out whatever paperwork we need to to make this official, to become domestic partners or whatever. But same-sex marriage is legal in New York now, so we can actually get married when we go back."

Alex knew there was a slim chance of them ever returning to the lives they once led, but the excitement in Olivia's eyes brought a light she hadn't seen in quite some time. A civil union was all she could hope for where they were currently living so she agreed. If nothing else, there was always hope.

Olivia picked up the little fuzzy kitten as he wandered around and handed him to Alex. "He have a name yet?"

Alex held him up and looked at him. "I'm thinking Willow."

Olivia laughed. "He does look like those things that come from Willow bushes."

She took the kitten and put him back on the floor then leaned over and kissed Alex. "Merry Christmas."

They disappeared for a few . . . hours to their bedroom and Mackenzie was back playing with Willow and Lexie when they got back. "Ooh . . . open your presents, open your presents."

She handed Alex her gift first. She slowly started unwrapping until Olivia swatted her arm. "Hey, pregnant here."

"I know. I didn't hit the babies." Olivia responded.

Alex mumbled something no one could understand, but continued unwrapping at a more normal speed. Olivia had to help her I the end though, because she could not for the life of her get the box open. Olivia got a pair of scissors and opened it easily.

"Show off." After the tape was cut, Alex took the styrofoam packaging out of the box. Olivia held in a laugh and silently handed over the scissors, and Alex cut the tape on both sides and removed the top styrofoam block. Alex had to unwrap the plastic before she could get to the over-packaged gift. That took a little while; there was more tape. It was a Lenox figurine of a woman with blonde hair and a light blue dress reaching down to a little girl in a little pink dress with long wavy brown hair.

She had tried to find a pregnant woman, but that hasn't worked out so well. Then she tried to find a mother and a teenage daughter, but that didn't work out any better. A very non-pregnant woman and an eight-year-old girl were as close as she could get.

"Mackenzie it's beautiful."

Mackenzie didn't waste any time. She let Alex continue to look at her present and turned right to Olivia. "Your turn."

"You're not going to bring it to me too?" Olivia asked.

"You're not pregnant."

Olivia got up and went over to her present. She knew Mackenzie was going to steal her seat so there was no point bringing it back to where she had been sitting. She opened it with ease and looked over at Alex to make sure she got the point. She did.

"Ella." Olivia exclaimed. She took the cover off the box and carefully pulled back the tissue paper.

"I remember you calling me that when I was in the hospital. Elliot eventually told me the story."

Olivia nodded. This was a doll that had only been made for a year well over twenty years ago. Yet, the doll was brand new. She was in a blue plaid jumper with white tights and tiny patent-leather lace boots. Next to her in the box were a little red pea coat and black cadet hat with a red ribbon. Olivia ran a hand over her short brown hair. "Where did you find her?"

Mackenzie shrugged. "I have my sources to Detective Benson." That doll had been Olivia's only friend and when Elliot had told Mackenzie how Olivia's mother had set fire to the doll one night during one of her drunken rages Mackenzie began her search. It took a few years, but she knew it would mean a lot to the woman who had done so much for her.

Mackenzie scooped up Willow as he walked around proudly displaying his new collar. She looked around the room at the pile of sopping wet boots by the back door to the gifts all about the room and the wrapping paper catching on fire by the fire place and finally to her mothers with their newly-engaged glow. She had never seen them so happy. At that moment, she knew everything was going to be okay.


	11. The Nine Month Plan: January

Sorry guys, I've kind of been neglecting this story lately. I've recently become VERY HIGHLY obsessed with this UK television show, Bad Girls. British television is amazing. If you haven't seen it, I recommend YouTubing it. Thats what I've done and I'm eagerly awaiting the DVDs coming in from across the ocean. Although I only watch seasons 1-3, because after that the 2 best characters leave, so I stopped watching. I'm deep into a fanfic about then...but as of now there is no Bad Girls fanfic on this site, so I have to find somewhere else to post it.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. I've only got two moe written after this, so I'm gonna be a busy girl. Good thing I'm on break till the 20th.

Love you all,  
**-SVUChicky **

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Nine Month Plan  
January

It was near eleven-thirty by the time Olivia and Mackenzie came home.

"How'd it go sweetie?" Alex asked.

Mackenzie brought a large trophy from behind her back and did a little dance. "First place." She had just been in a figure skating competition with a few others from the team at her school. She hung up her coat and revealed a beautiful skating costume. With its three neutral colors – white, tan and a bit of black, it had a medieval look to it. It had long sleeves that frilled out at the bottom, a mock-corset in the back, an extremely short shirt which Alex wasn't very happy about and rhinestones all over the top. Mackenzie put the trophy down to take her hair out of its French braid, but then decided she would rather hold the trophy.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't be there. I just haven't been feeling well today."

"It's okay. I know you would have been there if you could."

"She did great." Olivia said, pulling out a video camera. "And I got it all on tape."

"Great." Alex turned to Mackenzie. "Why don't you go change and we can watch it."

Mackenzie laughed; she knew Alex hated the shortness of her skating skirts. But she placed her skates down by the door and went up to her room to change.

Olivia plopped down beside Alex on the couch. "I hate those things." She admitted. Alex patted her knee. "They're just so boring. I don't care what anyone else's kid can do, I only care about my kid. And those mothers are worse than stage mothers. I swear I wanted to hit about eight of them." She leaned over and gave Alex a kiss. "I'm going to go change, you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Alex was alone in the living room patting the dog when she felt a horrible pain shoot straight through her belly. "Liv? . . _OLIVIA_!"

Olivia rushed out of her room in only her bra and a pair of sweatpants. "What?"

"Something's wrong?" She doubled over in pain.

"_MACKENZIE!"_

Mackenzie ran down the stairs, still in her skating costume. "What?"

"Run into the bedroom and grab the hospital bag we have packed." Mackenzie did exactly as she was told without asking questions and even took her sweatshirt off and threw it at Olivia.

St. Anne's Hospital

A tallish man in his mid-late forties came in and ordered a battery of tests. His name was Dr. Wilson. He was nice enough, but not doing anything to help assuage the expecting parents' worry. Mackenzie was doing all she could, but she had no idea what would help.

Finally, the doctor came back in.

"Please tell me the babies are alright?" Alex nearly begged the minute he stepped foot into the room.

"As of right now they're okay." The doctor began. "I've had the head of OB offer a second opinion and we've come up with the same diagnosis."

"Which is?" Olivia asked.

"There is no true way to diagnose this until after birth, but it appears that you have a placental abruption."

"Whats that?" Alex asked.

"A placental abruption happens when the placenta separated from the uterine lining."

"Wouldn't I have vaginal bleeding with that?"

"Not necessarily. About twenty percent of cases have no vaginal bleeding. But you do have the abdominal pain and the uterine tenderness. Now, we don't think you have a complete separation of the placenta, so there's no need to induce labor now. However, a partial separation can very quickly lead to a complete separation. I don't want to lie to you; in the case of a severe placental abruption about fifteen percent of pregnancies end in fetal death."

Olivia got really nervous. "Oh my God."

"Relax. You don't wanna stress Mama out here; the babies have had enough stress today. I just wanted to tell you both so you could realize how serious this is. Unfortunately, there is no way to keep the placenta from becoming further detached or to reattach it. I've contacted your OB and she is on vacation for the next few days, but she told me to put you on strict bed rest – that means you are laying down moving as little as possible for as long as possible."

"Is there any length of time you recommend?" Olivia asked.

"Generally we recommend twenty to twenty-two hours out of the day."

"Twenty-two hours?" Alex asked in disbelief. "Doctor, I've got ten weeks before these babies come. There's a lot of work to do."

"I understand that, but if you don't do that we're going to be forced to keep you here throughout the remainder of your pregnancy. We do recommend some light exercise to keep your blood circulating. Like going for a walk, that sort of thing. Now, we're going to keep you overnight for observation and then if everything seems fine we'll let you go home and you should make an appointment with your OB as soon as she gets back. Until then, a week of bed rest. Your OB can change it from there."

Alex was not happy, especially with only having a little over two months of freedom left. "You're seven months pregnant with twins. It's time to slow down."

…………………

Alex did slow down when she got home, but by slow down, she took that to mean sitting down while continuing to do the things she normally did. As for the bed rest prescription, she went to bed earlier, slept in later and took more frequent naps, but only because that was the only way to get Olivia off her back. Olivia wasn't a nagging person by nature, but that trip to the hospital really scared her. Alex, however, seemed like it never happened.

This was the third time in ten minutes that Olivia was after Alex to lie down. She'd offered to bring Alex's pillow and their bedding from their room and set her up on the couch so she didn't feel so isolated by herself in the bedroom, she'd offered to cook each and every one of Alex's favorite foods, various body massages, gathering a collection of Alex's favorite movies and starting a fire and snuggling up with her to watch them and offering to basically clean and run the whole house.

"Alex, damit, will you stop being so stubborn?"

"I'm being stubborn? Olivia, these babies are coming in ten weeks. There is so much to do and-"

"I can do it. I'll get Mackenzie to help."

Alex scoffed. "You don't know the first thing about-"

Olivia cut her off again. "You know what Alex? If you keep this up you're not only going to lose the babies . . . you're going to lose me." Before Alex could begin to process what she had said, Olivia grabbed her coat and walked right out of the house.

…………………

Olivia didn't know how she managed even get her keys in the ignition she was so upset. But she did, and then she found herself at Tom and Greg's house.

Greg walked past her with two-year-old Dillon in his arms. "Why Auntie Lorri sad?" Tom and Greg had agreed that, while they hate to interfere, this called for emergency action. So he was taking Dillon over to talk to Alex and Tom was talking to Olivia.

"She just doesn't get it Tom. This is serious. The only reason the doctor let her out of the hospital was because she agreed to the bed rest. Now she's acting like the other night didn't happen . . . like our babies' lives aren't in danger."

"Lorri. What does Jenn usually when she's stressed or really worried about something?"

"She makes herself busy. She tries to control other things because she feels she can't control whats bothering . . . her." Then she understood.

"Lorri, we know that there is stuff you aren't or can't tell us," Olivia went to say something, but Tom wouldn't let her. "And it's okay. We understand. Everyone has secrets. But one thing you don't have to tell us is that you two love each other. People passing you on the street can tell. It's in your faces, the way you both light up at the mere mention of the other's name." Olivia smiled. "See that there, just the mere thought of her makes you smile." He reached over and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"It's just . . . it just seems like she's detaching from the twins. Before when everything was fine, she was always doing what was best for them, even going a little extreme. Now, she's . . . I don't know." She stopped herself before she said anything too revealing. She felt that because of how hard losing Mackenzie was, that Alex was detaching from the girls so that it wouldn't hurt as much if she lost them.

"Maybe she is. Before we adopted Max, we were going to adopt this baby. A beautiful little girl, she was half Mexican-half Italian, absolutely gorgeous. We had her here with us for about six months. Isabella, we named her. There is this waiting period between the time a baby is born to the time the adoption is finalized. Her mother decided she wanted her back at the last minute. It killed us; literally tore us apart. But it hit Greg harder. He was working, he felt like he should have been there more. Maybe then things would have been different. But there was nothing we could do. We had to give her back. It took me another four years to convince Greg to start the adoption process again, almost broke us apart. There is nothing worse than the thought of losing a child. I cannot even begin to understand what Jenn if going through with two biological children and the possibility of them dying. With Bella, we still get to know that she's out there and being loved and taken care of."

Olivia nodded. "Doesn't she understand that these are as much her babies as they are mine? That it would be as much my loss as hers?"

"I'm sure she does, but she's the one who is actually carrying them. She's the one who has to lay in bed all day, not you. You can go about your life while she just has to watch it go by. Maybe on some part, she thinks it's her fault. Maybe she thinks she deserves it, maybe she thinks she's hurt the babies somehow."

"That's ridiculous. I would never blame her for this." Olivia said.

Tom handed Olivia a box of tissues. "Does she know that?"

…………………

Greg's approach wasn't as soft as Tom's. He was more the tough love guy. He sat Dillon down on his lap facing Alex. "Do you want one of these?"

"Of course I do. I'm carrying two of them."

"Then cut the shit."

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, listen to me. Your babies could die."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't. Because if you did, the Jenn I know would be lying in that bed the whole damn day enjoying people catering to her every need."

"I just . . . I can't just sit here. I need to do something."

"You are, you're killing your babies."

"Now that's not fair."

Greg agreed. "No its not, but it's true."

Alex looked out the window. "I don't know how this happened. Everything was going fine. The girls were healthy, Mackenzie beat out a bunch of people to play Eponine in Les Mis, Olivia and I were doing great. Things never stay perfect for long."

"That's because you don't let them." He set Dillon down. "Jenn, I know you. When things get tough, your defense is to work even harder. But in this case you can't. You simply can't Jenn."

Alex closed her eyes and let the tears fall. "I can't lose another child Greg. I don't know what I'd do." Then she stopped, realizing she'd said too much.

Thinking maybe she'd had a miscarriage, Greg became sympathetic. "I know how tough it is Jenn, believe me. But you have a chance to make it so that that doesn't happen."

"There's no guarantee."

"Of course there isn't; there never is in life. But we can always try."

…………………

Olivia came home a few hours later, tentatively stepping inside the house. She hung up her coat and looked around the house. It was too quiet. "Alex?"

"In the bedroom."

Trying to think of what to say, she slowly made her way to the bedroom. What she saw, however, was not what she expected. Alex was actually in bed. In a pair of pajamas, not-moving-till-morning, pajamas. A bunch of books and magazines were all littered around her and she was watching some crime drama on TV. "What are you doing?"

Alex pushed up her glasses. "Watching this court program. Did you know it's on basically all day on Court TV?"

"Yeah, I did know that."

"It's fascinating."

For some reason, Alex didn't seem the least bit upset. Whenever they had a fight, they would discuss things after, but Alex seemed to be avoiding that topic at all costs.

Olivia brought a bouquet from behind her back. "I brought Lilies." They were Alex's favorite flower.

"Oh baby that's so sweet."

"We need to talk about this Al."

Alex reluctantly turned off the TV and took off her glasses. "I know."

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know what got into me earlier. I would never leave you or Mackenzie or these babies. You know that right?"

Alex nodded. "I do."

"I just . . . this is serious Al. And there seems like there is nothing I can do to help."

"How do you think I feel?" Alex asked. "I feel like this is my fault."

"It's not. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. It's just one of those things that happens."

"I know that, I do. But it still feels that way. I wouldn't be able to survive if I lost them too Liv."

"I know sweetie."

"Whenever things got tough I would always work that much harder to figure it out or to fix it. But there is nothing I can do to fix this. I hate being powerless over something going on in my own body. You, Mackenzie and these babies are my life."

"I know. But you know what . . ." She kicked off her shoes and laid down beside Alex. "I am going to be right here with you. I am going to be lazy and get fat pretend to be on bed rest with you."

"Someone needs to take care of things."

"That's why we keep Mackenzie around."

Alex laughed. "Oh is it?"

Olivia nodded. "Absolutely."

Alex picked up the bouquet and smelled her flowers. "We're going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah." Olivia took Alex's hand. "We're going to be fine."


	12. The Nine Month Plan: February

So, at the moment I have the biggest case of writers block and I'm not really sure how to proceed. I do have another chapter written and then one that taked place in about 8 months, so if anyone has anything they would like to see happen, be my guest. I welcome all input

-SVU CHicky

**

* * *

Chapter 13 – The Nine Month Plan  
February**

Alex didn't really like the whole having Olivia lie down and get "fat" with her, so she instead gave her the sole task of setting up the nursery and taking care of the house. Mackenzie was right in the middle of rehearsals, so she went from school to the theatre three days a week and then from school to the skating ring the other two days and didn't get home till around ten every night. She did all she could to help out, but she had horses to take care of, homework to do, lines to memorize and skating competitions to prepare for. They were lucky to have such great friends though. Tom and Greg were there a lot, as were Lisa and Dan. It was the little things they did that meant the most; washing the dishes, running to the store to pick up things, walking the dog and sending over those cute little get well cards the kids made. It felt really good to have such a strong support system. It made Olivia feel better to know that Alex was being taken care of when she was at work.

Mackenzie ran into the house, this time in a black halter-top skating costume with maroon detailing, dropped her skates by the door and threw her backpack in the closet. "I'm sorry I'm so late. I'm just going to run down to the barn to feed the horses and clean out their stalls, then I'll be back up and say hi to Mama and then do whatever you need me to do." She ran upstairs and came down later in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. "I'll be right back."

"Whoa . . . Mackenzie slow down, take a breath. Lisa came over today, so you can relax."

Mackenzie let a breath out and sat down for a minute. "I'm sorry. I tried to get home as soon as I could."

Olivia threw a dish towel at Mackenzie and handed her a pile of dishes to dry as she started on the glasses. "It's okay. I would have called if we really needed you. You will be home this weekend though, right?"

"Saturday I won't be back until about four, but after that I'm free. And Sunday I'm all yours."

"Good. Because Alex wants to go look for baby furniture, but of course she needs to see it in person. The internet's not good enough for her these days." Mackenzie giggled. "So I'm going to need you to be here. I told Tom, Greg, Lisa and Dan that we didn't need them this weekend, so it's just us. So while we're gone I'm going to need you to get everything out of the bedroom across from yours."

"Everything?" Mackenzie asked.

"Everything."

"Where am I supposed to put it all?"

"I'm sure you'll find a place."

Mackenzie sighed. "Why that room? The one next to me is empty."

"Because Alex wants it to be that room."

"And what Mama wants," Mackenzie began.

"Mama gets." Olivia finished.

…………………

Alex's bed rest orders had been lightened, but she was still required to get eighteen hours in bed and for those eight hours she was up, she was supposed to take frequent breaks and not be on her feet for more than one consecutive hour. She also wasn't allowed to lift anything heavier than a pillow, so Olivia had a feeling she should have brought Mackenzie along. Olivia took the back roads, driving as slow as she could, hoping that there would be no bumps to jostle Alex or the babies.

They got to the 'Baby-Plaza' out in the middle of nowhere after a long drive that could have taken a lot less time if Olivia had gone on the highway. Alex slept the whole way anyway, so it probably wouldn't have made a difference wither way.

The first items on their list was the bedding, because according to Alex, you matched everything to the bedding. They walked past the section of boys' bedding and Olivia felt a pang of sadness knowing she would never have a son. Even if she and Alex had another child after the twins, they could each only contribute an 'x' chromosome and therefore didn't have the 'y' required to have a little boy. She loved Mackenzie and she loved the two unborn girls, but she couldn't help but feel the loss for the child she would never have.

Alex pulled Olivia back into the present and brought her focus to the children she was having. Olivia's first thoughts were that there was too much pink, and way too much lace and frills; a baby could suffocate in all that. If it were up to her this whole process would take no longer than five minutes, but it wasn't, so it didn't.

Alex held out a pillow that went to a set of bedding she liked. It was almost one-hundred percent pink. And equally covered in lace.

Olivia gave her an 'are-you-on-crack' look. "Are you kidding?"

It went like that for a while before Alex actually pointed out one Olivia really liked. It was pastel pink and light green with little rose patches and dragonflies and butterflies. It was called "Love Bug." They got two sets and two of the musical mobiles, which had butterflies and dragonflies, one of the cloth hampers, which Olivia argued would get just as dirty as the dirty clothes but Alex had to have it anyway, two lamps with shades that matches the rose patches, one of the diaper stackers, one of the rectangular rosebud rugs, a few little pillows, valences and drapes for the windows, the matching wall border, and two light brown bears in little pink and green dresses.

Olivia reached down and rubbed Alex's belly. "Don't hate me. This was the best I could do."

They stopped for a little while at the little coffee shop next door to get Alex off her feet for a while and had some tea. Since Alex couldn't drink coffee, Olivia braved the sacrifice with her. After about twenty minutes they were off again; this time in search of furniture.

They immediately found the perfect set. It was white, which was the only real criteria Alex had for this search, but it also went nicely with the bedding. The crib was convertible, so it would be able to be used for many years to come. What will become the headboard in later years was to the back of the crib, so they would have to be placed up against a wall. Not a problem, they could work that out. They ordered two of those, two shelf nightstands, an armoire, two five-drawer chests, one tall chest with six drawers, a dresser with a changing station to go on top of it, a very finely crafted bookcase and two of the best mattresses the store carried. With such an order, they were not able to fulfill it in the store, but said that it would be delivered by the end of the week.

On the way out, Olivia saw a little child's table and chairs set in white with pink trim that had rosebud detailing, which the store had in stock, so they bought that too as well as a matching toy chest Alex had found.

That was a shorter trip, so they were able to keep going and get the next items on the list. Pink and green must have been the in colors this year because they were able to find strollers, carriers, high chairs, swings and play yards in every shade of the two colors imaginable. They finally settled on a color set that was mostly green, to Olivia's liking, with pink trim and accents, like headrests in the carriers, and pink and white designs. They ordered two of the travel systems, a stroller and carrier set, two high chairs, two swings, in case that was the only way to get them to sleep, and one play yard. That was all added to their shipment order.

They went back to the coffee shop after that for lunch and a little nap for Alex, although she would never admit to having fallen asleep. Then it was time for the smaller things, clothes, toys, diaper bags, diapers, wipes, and everything else you needed for a newborn – times two. The last things they found were these two adorable little dresses. They were short-sleeved dresses, with matching diaper covers and had 6 rosebuds on the smocking across the chest and two on the collars. They got one in pink and one in purple and decided these would be what the girls wore home from the hospital.

Alex settled herself on the couch in front of the television in the living room the moment they returned home, making Olivia bring in all the bags. "Alex, you know babies don't need all these clothes. You've got enough to fill our closet here five times over. And why aren't you helping?"

"I'm pretty sure the girls have had all the excitement they can handle for one day."

Olivia swore under her breath and called Mackenzie down to help. She knew Alex was only using the twins so she wouldn't have to help, but she really wasn't supposed to lift anything anyway. But still, Olivia would have liked a break once in a while too.


	13. The Nine Month Plan: Mackenzie's View

Big apologies for not posting for so long, but I have a legit excuse. I had a nasty fall off a horse and have a concussion. I have been doing nothing much other than resting and medicating myself for a while. So, enjoy this chapter because it may be the only one for a while.

Anyway, someone said that they would like to see how Mackenzie was doing with the whole Alex-Olivia baby deal, so I aim to please. Don't worry though, the babies come next chapter!

Reviews are L.O.V.E.  
SVU Chick

* * *

Mackenzie sat on the sage green coach she had gotten to know quite well ever since moving to Wyoming. She hugged one of the cinnamon pillows and looked out the window. "It's not that I'm not happy for them, I totally am, but . . ."

"You always say that you're happy for _them_, but these babies are going to be your sisters. Aren't you happy for yourself too?"

Mackenzie looked at the woman. "Jess," She sighed. "I . . . it . . . I . . ."

"Mackenzie, why don't you just say whats bothering you." Jess asked.

"Alex and Olivia are starting their own family now, with kids that are biologically both of theirs, and . . ." She looked away. "Perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah, undamaged." She looked up at Jess. "I mean, look at me. I spent two months in some warehouse in the middle of New York City being raped, beaten and drugged every day and now along come these two innocent little babies who have never done anything wrong-"

"Whoa, wait . . . Mackenzie, you never did anything wrong."

"I know. Really, I do," She looked at Jess to let her know she was telling the truth and then back out the window. "But these babies, they . . . they're a clean slate, a chance at something newer, something better. People are always told that if something better comes along that we should take it." She smiled and looked at Jess. "Well, here's their chance."


	14. The Nine Month Plan: March

**Chapter 14 – The Nine Month Plan  
****March**

_March 14th  
2:35am_

Alex awoke to a painful cramp in her stomach. "Hey, that's my stomach. You're not that big yet." After a few minutes, the pain subsided and she fell back asleep.

_4:14am_

Alex woke again. This time the pain was less localized and more spread out over her entire abdomen. She hadn't spent too much time out of bed recently and the babies were resting calmly, so she tried to ignore it and went back to sleep.

_5:57am_

"Oh come on." Alex said to the little gray fluff-ball and threw off the covers. "I finally get to sleep and you decide its breakfast time?" The kitten licked her face. Alex laughed. "Alright, let's get you fed."

_3:00pm_

"How long have you been having these pains?" Dr. James asked.

"Off and on since about 2:30 this morning."

"And you just thought to come up here now?"

Alex winced at the cold gel. "I was hoping they'd go away."

"But they haven't?"

"No. They've actually gotten worse."

"Hmm…That would be because you're in labor."

Alex's face dropped. "I'm in what?"

_3:15pm_

Olivia cancelled the rest of her classes, picked Mackenzie up early from rehearsal and rushed over to the hospital as quickly as she could. They met Alex and Dr. James right as they were checking in at the maternity ward.

"Deidre, what's going on?" Olivia rushed over asking.

"Jenn went into pre-term labor. We knew this was most likely going to happen. It is very common for twins to be born early."

"Are the babies alright? What about Jenn"

"You mean apart from being underweight and six weeks early? I want to run some tests first, but I will probably want to put Jenn on a magnesium sulfate drip if the contractions don't stop and the babies aren't ready."

Alex took Olivia's hands. "It's going to be okay. We're all going to be okay."

_8:47pm_

Alex was resting comfortably listening to the fast, rhythmic beating of her babies' hearts. She had been put on magnesium sulfate when she first arrived and it was finally starting to kick in. She was just about asleep when Dr. James walked her little self in.

"How are you feeling?"

Alex cleared her throat. "Tired."

"You've had quite a day."

"What do the test results show?"

"Their lungs are under developed and they are fairly small, but we knew this was most likely going to be the case. We'd like to keep you pregnant as long as we can. However, in case the magnesium sulfate doesn't work," She added another bag to Alex's IV. "This should help. It'll help their lungs develop faster and gain weight until the magnesium sulfate stops working."

Olivia closed her eyes and prayed the first prayer she'd prayed in a long time.

_March 28th  
5:50pm_

"Alright now Jenn push."

"No…I can't…It's…too soon. They're not ready."

"They're ready Baby." Olivia said.

"Don't you talk to me, you're the one who did this to me." Alex cursed.

"The first is right here Jenn. Just a few more pushes." Dr. James instructed.

"No!" Alex tried so hard not to push, but her body was far beyond her control now. The drugs had stopped her contractions and kept her pregnant for another two weeks and developed the babies' lungs to the point where it was safe to have them delivered here and now.

"Come on Jenn, one . . . two . . . three . . . "

"NOOOOO"

"Four . . . five . . . six . . . "

Olivia wiped Alex's forehead. "Come on Sweetie, you can do it."

"Seven . . . eight . . . "

Mackenzie gripped her mother's hand tighter.

"Nine . . . "

"AAAHHH"

"Ten."

"_Wah Wah_."

At 5:56pm on Tuesday March 28th Alexandra Victoria Cabot and Olivia Nicole Benson welcomed their first daughter together, a healthy 5lbs. 8oz baby girl with a very healthy set of lungs. In that moment, time stood still. There wasn't a whole cartel after then, there wasn't a group of people they'd left behind in New York, there wasn't this huge secret they were keeping from everyone in their lives and there wasn't a doctor who had worked so incredibly hard to have this baby born healthy. There was only this baby – This tiny little child with piercing blue eyes and a full head of downy blonde hair. She was all that mattered. Not the past months, not all the obstacles they had crossed just to have her born . . . just her.

Deidre turned to Olivia. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Olivia looked at Alex. "Yeah." The doctor handed over the scissors and told Olivia where to cut.

After the cord was cut, Deidre put the baby up on Alex's stomach for a brief moment and allowed the couple the first glimpse of their child. Then the nurse took her away to get cleaned up and everything and the doctor got right to work delivering the second baby.

"Jordan, go with your sister and don't let her out of your sight." Alex instructed. If she couldn't be right with her baby, she was going to make damn well sure that someone was.

"Alright, same as before Jenn. Deep breath, and . . . push."

"One . . . two . . . three." Olivia counted.

"Head's out. Stop pushing Jenn, the cord's around her neck . . . Jenn, you need to stop."

Alex tried. "I . . . can't."

With some quick finger work, Deidre untangled the cord from around the baby's neck and quickly delivered the second little girl. At 6:04pm on Tuesday March 28th Alexandra Victoria Cabot and Olivia Nicole Benson welcomed their second daughter together, a healthy 5lbs. 2oz baby girl, but there was one problem.

"She's not breathing." Dr. James yelled to the nurses. Quickly, three of them rushed over and took the baby.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. "Where are they taking her?"

"The nurses are going to try to get her breathing started." The room became dead silent and even Mackenzie, who was now holding the first baby, stood frozen in place.

"Now Jenn, we need to focus on getting the placenta out, okay? Just a few more pushes." This time she didn't even argue. She just did what the doctor told her and was done in a few seconds.

"Now you see, if you'd just pushed the babies like this she would have been out a lot sooner."

But the humor was lost on Alex as all she was focusing on was her baby across the room who had yet to take her first breath. The seconds passed by like the days of the year-long, slow and painfully. But then they heard it.

"_WAHHHHHH_!"

And everyone in the room let out the breaths they hadn't been aware they were holding.

The nurse brought the baby over as soon as she was cleaned up. "Here you go Ms. Taylor. All cleaned up and breathing wonderfully. You're going to have your hands full with these two. They both have great lung capacity."

Alex laughed and started crying all at the same time as she took the tiny baby from the nurse's arms. Olivia kissed Alex's forehead and took the baby Mackenzie was handing over.

Alex carefully took her newborn daughter in her arms. "Thank-you."

"So," Deidre began. "Do they have names?"

* * *

And yes...a cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHAHA...I am evil, yes I know. But there is a reason behind the madness. 

Okay, no there isn't...I just felt like cutting it off here. lol  
R & R


	15. Pretty Good for Being Dead

I am so so so so so so so so so so so very sorry that it has taken me this long to post the next chapter.  
Did I mention I was sorry?

I had my concussion and now it turns out I have post-concussive syndrome and I had finals and moved out of college for the summer and back home, so life has been a little crazy to say the least.

Anyway, thanks for sticking by me guys, it means a lot. So here is the next chapter.  
Also, I was going through this story and the one before if, How to Bring her Back, and changed a few things. That doll Olivia had when she was little that reminded her of Mackenzie is now named Lily, and the lady who kidnapped Mackenzie is now named Miranda. Sorry for any confusion.

So, read on. This chapter focuses mostly on Mackenzie, as someone said they would like to see more of her and so here is her stage time!

-SVU Chicky

* * *

"_Jordan, let's go." _Jess yelled up the stairs.

Mackenzie threw a few more pieces of clothing into her bag and zipped it up quick. Then she grabbed her skating costumes; which included her new long pale yellow dress with blue sash for her Anastasia number, and put them all in her dress bag.

"_MACKENZIE!"_

Mackenzie was late, she knew this, but was all the yelling really necessary. They did have two new additions to the house. It was 4:06am and they were supposed to have left at 4am. Six minutes shouldn't make that much of a difference, especially since their flight doesn't leave until 7:05am. Mackenzie and three other girls from her skating team had qualified to skate in a national competition in Colorado Springs. Since the babies had just come home from the hospital a few days earlier, neither Olivia nor Alex could make the trip so Jess had agreed. And the fact that she was the agent assigned to their case and Mackenzie was leaving the safety of her home and city, and could not be left unprotected.

Mackenzie zipped the dress bag, grabbed the Anastasia crown and put it in her skating bag, zipped that and then dashed into the twins room to say good bye to her parents.

"I told you to pack yesterday." Olivia said.

"I know." Mackenzie replied as she dropped her things at the door and entered the room. Alex and Olivia were each in a rocking chair by the middle of the back wall with two nightstands between them and a crib to the outside of each. To the right were the swings, which book-ended the changing table, and to the left was the armoire and bookcase, with one five-drawer chest to the left side of the door and the other to the right. In the middle of the room was the rug that matched the bedding, rosebuds, butterflies and dragonflies and all.

But then the focal points of the room, apart from the adorable babies, were their names above the cribs. Above the left crib in big pale pink blocks with green detailing, roses, butterflies and dragonflies was the name 'Ava' with two butterflies on each side of her name. Above the other crib, on the right, in big pale green blocks with pink detailing, roses, butterflies and dragonflies was the name 'Emily' sandwiched in-between two large dragonflies.

She quickly looked out the window on the other side of Emily's crib. Jess was walking from her car back to the house.

"Better hurry up." Alex instructed.

"I know, but it's so early." Mackenzie whined. She got a look from both of her mothers. It was only four am and they had already been up three times with the girls. "You two wanted these babies, so don't complain to me about being up with them every five minutes." She sidestepped just in time to miss the bear Olivia threw in her direction. "Nice example you're setting." She went over to Alex and kissed little Ava on the head, then she went to Olivia and did the same to Emily.

"Okay, so I will be with Jess at all times and not go anywhere beside the arena or the hotel and not talk to anyone I don't know . . . "Mackenzie listed off. "Am I missing anything?"

"Have fun." Olivia added.

Mackenzie laughed and hugged each of her mothers.

"And you're going to be late…" Olivia warned

"And I'm going."

**Colorado Springs Hotel  
****Day 1 - 10pm**

After arriving in Colorado Springs, Jess, Mackenzie, the coach, Chelsea Ross, and the rest of the girls went immediately to the arena for their ice time. Then Coach had them spend several hours in the gym before finally getting sick of the complaining and going to the hotel.

After much convincing, Mackenzie was able to get the coach and other girls to go down to the pool for a little swimming so that Jess could check out the rooms. She got a txt from Jess 45 minutes later saying they could come back up, so they left the pool and dropped Dylan, Lucy and Anna off at their room, Coach walked with Mackenzie to her room before turning back toward her own.

"Mackenzie, is everything alright at home?"

Mackenzie switched her bag to the other arm and looked at the floor in front of her. "Everything's fine. Why?"

"You just haven't been yourself lately. You've been distracted, not on your game . . . not like yourself."

"Things have been a little crazy with the babies and everything."

"That's not what I mean."

Mackenzie stopped outside her door and turned to Coach. "I broke up with my boyfriend a couple of weeks ago. He was pressuring me to do things that I'm not ready for." She took a deep breath. "Something happened to me before we moved to Wyoming, and it has made me . . . not able to do a lot of things. He didn't get that."

Chelsea leaned in and gave Mackenzie a hug. "Then you are better off without him."

"Yeah."

"Some guys just don't get that the person they're dating may have different wants than they do." She took a step away from the door then turned back. "He didn't have anything to do with those bruises you had did he?"

"Of course not." She answered a little too quickly. "I told you, that was from falling at practice."

"Do your parents know about this?"

Mackenzie shook her head. "They've been really busy lately. With Mama's complicated pregnancy and the babies being born early and the problems Emily had when she was first born. They've got a lot they're dealing with."

"Well if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks Coach, but you don't have to worry. Tomorrow I'll bring it. The ice and getting that first place trophy will be the only things on my mind."

Coach laughed. "I would hope so. Get a good night sleep. I'll see you bright and early."

Mackenzie closed the door and collapsed against it.

"Long day?" Jess asked.

Mackenzie walked over to the bed and tossed herself down on it. She was asleep in a matter of seconds; mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted.

**Day 2**

About mid-way through the day the girls were done with their practice time so they were back at the hotel relaxing and waiting for the first rounds of competitions to begin in a few hours.

Mackenzie had just finished her shower and Jess was sitting on her bed working on some paperwork. "What's all that?"

"That," Jess began. "Are your sisters' real birth certificates. When they were born, they were given ones with your mothers' fake names and they themselves had to take the last names, but I need to make sure they have real ones to use when you guys get out."

Mackenzie nodded and sat down on her bed.

"What's the first one's full name?"

Mackenzie put the towel she had been using to dry her hair and turned to Jess. "The first one?"

"Yeah, the first one?"

"Ava?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Ava Carolina." Mackenzie answered. "Caroline after Mom's aunt who practically raised her because her mother was too much of a mess to do so herself."

"What about the other one."

Mackenzie laughed. "Emily Sophia. Sophia after Mama's mother."

Jess scribbles some things down. "Now, what are they planning to use for their last names? Is it going to just be Cabot, or some kind of hyphenated version? Or something totally different all together?"

"No, they're using Cabot-Benson, just like mine."

Jess asked her a bunch of other questions and had everything filled in sealed into a manila envelope that she would hand deliver to whoever it was who was in charge of that sort of thing. Mackenzie dressed in the bathroom and then came out so Jess could French braid her hair. As Jess was braiding her hair Mackenzie took a photograph out of her bag. It was of her and the twins, the day they were released from the hospital. The babies were each in cute little pink dresses that turned into pink-camp print on the bottom, on the skirt part of the dresses. Mackenzie had one baby on each side of her lap, and on the side of the dress closest to the outside of each baby and up on their chests, was an adorable little camo butterfly with flowers around it. On the other side of the top of the dress that wasn't taken up by the butterfly ensemble, was a little phrase that says 'I'm kind of a packaged deal.'

Then, of course Alex had put bows in what little hair they had and finished the outfit off with little pink sandals. Mackenzie was wearing pink-camo capri pants and a pink halter-top to match the babies perfectly. Even Lexie and Willow were there and had the same 

pink-camo print on their collars. It had been an unusually warm day that day and Alex and Olivia had been eager to get out and do their own little photo shoot.

She handed the picture to Jess. "For your successes pile."

**Broadmoor Skating Club**

The first round of competitions hadn't been going well so far. Already, Lucy and Anna had fallen during their routines and Dylan had just barely missed landing on her backside herself. Mackenzie was making some last minute adjustments before it was her time on the ice. For her first number she was doing her Anastasia number. Jess helped her add some more glitter to her hair and touch-up her make-up, then Dylan skated off the ice and it was Mackenzie's turn.

Everyone was nervous watching her out on the ice. You could cut the tension among the team with a knife. Because the team hadn't done well so far, all their hopes were pinned on Mackenzie. If she didn't get a high enough score, the whole team would be out of the competition.

"From Alexandria, Wyoming is Jordan Taylor-Costa skating for Alexandria High school."

As the music came through the speakers and Mackenzie began her routine, all motion ceased.

It was a tense three and a half minutes, but when Mackenzie came off the ice she was engulfed in a sea of hugs and praises. She had skated flawlessly, not missing one beat. Hopefully that was enough to keep the school in the competition.

**Day 3**

Mackenzie's routine had been enough to save the team from leaving, but just barely. And now with Lucy unable to skate because of her ankle, there was a lot of pressure on Mackenzie and the other two girls. Today, Mackenzie was skating first so she got dressed at the hotel so that she was ready when they got there and she could watch some of the people before her.

When it was her turn to be on deck, Chelsea and Jess brought her over to the gate and Chelsea have her a quick pep-talk while Jess made sure everything with her costume was in place. The costume was new. Jess had just given it to her a few hours earlier. It was for her tribal dance and was made of greens and reds and oranges and browns. It was a beautiful dress, and came at the perfect time because the airline had lost the bag that had that costume in it. Jess secured Mackenzie's arm band and headband. Then she was good to go.

After a somewhat rocky start, Mackenzie found her stride and skated with everything she had. When she was first announced and the music started playing, she could have swore she saw Serena Southerlyn in the audience, but when she looked up a second time she was gone. So she chalked it up to nervousness and went on with her routine.

A few, long drawn out minutes later and Mackenzie was off the ice watching Anna skate and then Dylan. Everyone had done very well today, much better than yesterday where they needed Mackenzie to carry the whole team. Everyone held their own today. After hanging around to watch everyone who had made the second round skate, and hearing the judges, it was determined that Mackenzie was the only one who had made it to the final round.

**Day 4**

The last and final round of competitions. There was the semi-final round, in which there were ten girls competing and then the final round in which there would only be four. Mackenzie hadn't eaten anything since the morning before, she was so nervous. This was a national competition, with skaters from all over the US and she was chosen to be in the top 10. Her school needed her to make it to the final round and place well. If she placed in the top 3, her school will be given a lot more funding that it was in desperate need of. Not to mention that no one else in her team had made it, so it was all up to her.

As per rules, all skaters had to come dressed and ready to skate so that they could watch everyone else do their routines. Mackenzie came dressed in her light pink short dress for her classical number. Jess had tried to get Mackenzie's hair up in a tight bun, but whatever she did Mackenzie flipped out on. It was too loose, it wasn't centered, it wasn't high enough. Mackenzie didn't deal well with stress, so to avoid flipping out on her herself, Jess let her teammates and coach help her with her hair and calm her down.

She went on in the 6th slot and just barely missed landing on her face, but she turned that fall into a flip and the judges may not have even noticed . . . hopefully.

After watching the rest of the group, it was time for a lunch break and waiting around for the judges' scores to see who made the top 4 and has to get on the ice to practice before the finals later that night. Mackenzie couldn't even get herself to eat some of the fruit from the fruit cup Jess had gotten for her. "You've got to eat." But Mackenzie's eyes were glued to the screen above, waiting for the names of the top 4.

Mackenzie was woken up sometime later by Dylan, Anna and Lucy wondering where she had been and why she wasn't in costume.

"What costume?" She asked sleepily.

"Your costume for the finals." Lucy answered.

"You made it Jordan!" Anna exclaimed.

Mackenzie jumped up and ran to the changing room faster than she had ever ran in her entire life.

**Broadmoor Skating Club  
****Finals**

Mackenzie was last out of the four finalists, so she had plenty of time to get ready and calm herself down.

"Jordan, you can do this." Chelsea told her. "This is what you've been training for for the past two years."

"And before that." Mackenzie added under her breath. No one knew she had skated at her old school. They just thought she was some sort of skating prodigy.

This routine was her most daring yet. She was wearing a mostly black halter outfit with jewels and velvet covering collar, bodice, and short shorts – if you could call it a skirt. Then a bright, crimson red covered the chest and little of the back. The girls all helped her take her hair down, put it half-up half-down and curl it till it into an explosion of waves and curls. Then they all helped put on bold make-up and cover her with glitter. Hopefully her Moulin Rouge number would get her in the top 3.

She just barely made it to the gate in time, but quickly composed herself and skated smoothly to the center of the ice.

"Currently placing in third place is Jordan Makenna Taylor-Costa from Alexandria High School, Wyoming."

The music started off with a slow, soothing beat and Mackenzie began skating similarly to how she did in her classical number, but then the music sped up and changed entirely and so did the skating. She added flips and jumps and lutzs and loops and skated with every fiber of her being. She did her final combination and landed perfectly in the center of the ring. She took her bow and exited the ice, nearly collapsing into her team's arms. They quickly got some water with electrolytes in her and waited for the judges' ruiling.

Mackenzie went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face and came out a few minutes later.

"You look pretty good for being dead."

Mackenzie heard the voice and a chill ran up her spine. What was she supposed to do?

* * *

Reviews are always welcome!!


End file.
